


Deeper Thoughts

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Work, Gen, Law Enforcement, Screenplay/Script Format, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if L had thought a bit more before testing the 13-day rule and the plot had shifted in another direction? Alternate ending to the series. Character deaths. </p><p>Originally created as a script for a planned doujin that has not yet been made. Then the script was converted into a fanfic. Two versions are available: one in script format and the other written in second person present tense (describing the action as if you are reading a manga). Both versions are on AO3, the second person version is on fanfiction.net and the script version is on Livejournal.</p><p>Here on AO3, the first four chapters are the second-person version, and the last four chapters are the script-format version. The events and plot are identical in each version, only the format is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Person P1

**Title:** "Deeper Thoughts"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to chapter 58 of the manga and episode 25 of the anime. Minor spoilers for later in the series (meaning, the Wammy's House stuff).

 **Summary:** This is meant to be an alternate ending to the entire series, with all the canon anime/manga events happening up to a certain point, and then the plot diverging from there. A few minor things from later in the series do pop up, so you'll understand this best if you've completed reading/watching the entirety of "Death Note". However, you really only need to be caught up to the point of divergence. In this case, the point of divergence occurs slightly before the point where, in the original, L would have decided to test the 13-day rule. Instead, something different happens. The idea is that if L thought a bit more instead of jumping into action, nearly everything would have unfolded differently.

 **Warnings:** Extremely minor swearing, some violence. Extremely minor sexual groping at one point.

 **Pairings:** None really, except for an extremely minor LightxMisa.

 **Additional Notes:** This is written in second person, present tense because I imagined it as a graphic novel, not as a story. I actually wrote all this out as a description to be used for a fan comic or manga I hope to create someday (a.k.a. a doujinshi). I do not know when/if I'll create the doujinshi, but of course I hope as soon as possible. Please do not ask me when the doujinshi will appear. Instead, use google with the pen name Sashocirrione and the title "Deeper Thoughts". If the doujinshi has been created, it will appear somewhere on the Internet. If not, then it isn't done yet. You can encourage me to create it in reviews, but that probably won't speed the process much.

**The first few lines of dialogue at the very beginning is taken mostly from volume 55 of the original manga, but it quickly diverges to my own plot. These lines are only included so you can tell exactly where in the series you are.**

******************************************************************************************

You pick up a graphic novel that has all the Death Note characters on the front cover. The title says, "Deeper Thoughts" and underneath that, in bold red lettering, it says, "An Unauthorized Alternate Ending to the Death Note Series."

You open the book and look at the first page, where you see the main room of the Kira investigation headquarters that has all the monitors.

L thinks _"When Higuchi wrote Officer Shirobai's name in the notebook, he couldn't have known the officer's name just from his actions or conversation. That much is clear from the cameras and listening devices that we'd planted in his car."_

L thinks _"But Higuchi went to the Sakura TV station in order to see Matsuda's face, whom he'd seen many times before... and that was after he told Rem 'Time for the deal'..."_

L says, "Rem, the video that the second Kira sent to the TV station, there was something about Kira not having the eyes, but... those eyes are eyes that can see a person's name just by looking at them, right?"

Light thinks _"Riyuzaki, I already calculated that you would come to that conclusion."_

L says, "Am I right? Are you unable to tell humans about that, Rem?"

Light says, "Riyuzaki, that thought shouldn't be wrong. It's eyes that will let you know the name of the person if you see their face after making a deal with the shinigami. You can easily figure that out from the second Kira's statements, the incident with Officer Shirobai, and the fact that Higuchi went to the Sakura TV Station."

Matsuda says, "No, you can't easily figure that out... at least I can't."

Rem says, "You two are pretty sharp. I'm not supposed to tell anyone other than the one who uses the notebook, but if you've seen that far, then I won't deny it."

Rem thinks _"I didn't think I would say anything that would cast suspicion on Misa but, if Light Yagami reveals it, then it means that he is okay with it being known. And, right now, Misa's freedom is guaranteed..."_

L says, "And the 'deal' is?"

Rem says, "Concerning that, I cannot tell anyone other than the person who uses the notebook."

Light thinks _"Good job, Rem, that's the way it should be."_

L thinks _"If the shinigami were human, I would say she is a liar. For any question that would actually be useful in the investigation, she claims not to know or that she is restricted from saying anything except to the notebook's owner."_

L thinks _"However, when I question Rem, Light sometimes prompts her and she either says more or seems to change course from what she was going to say. Is Light the notebook owner?"_

You see L dropping marshmallows into his tea.

L thinks _"Rem reacted intensely both the first and second times she saw Misa on the monitors as Misa stood outside the entrance waiting for Light."_

You see L with tea-soaked marshmallows on his spoon.

L thinks _"Has Rem already met Misa and Light? Or does she know something about them?"_

L says, "Rem, are we harming you in any way?"

Light thinks _"What is L trying to do?"_

Rem says, "What do you mean?"

L says, "Are you angry at Higuchi or the people here for trapping you in the human world? Does it hurt you? Do you need or wish to go home?"

L thinks _"After Light and Misa were both incarcerated, there was a two-week gap before criminals started being killed again, and at that time the pattern of deaths changed from that of the original Kira to Higuchi's pattern, and now after Higuchi's death there has been a four-day gap in the murders."_

Rem says, "No, one place is as good as another. Everything I need is here."

You see L looking into his tea.

L thinks _"Did this notebook travel from Light to Higuchi or from Misa to Higuchi? If so, how? I can't find any connection between Light or Misa and Higuchi, so did the shinigami do it? Rem says she just happened to drop the notebook in front of Higuchi. Could there really be so much coincidence involved?"_

You see L drinking tea.

L thinks _"This notebook here was not transported to a new user. The second notebook, was it not being used until after Higuchi's death? For there to be a four-day gap just at that time, the Kira who is killing now would know about Higuchi's death, or was unable to act until after Higuchi's death."_

L thinks _"There is a distinct possibility that Rem may act in Kira's interest, yet if Rem was willing to do anything for Kira, the case would probably show different patterns. Also, everyone here should already be dead. Is there something restricting Rem's actions?"_

L says, "Since you don't eat, what does a god of death need?"

Rem says, "I need to kill humans. That is all. I use my other death note for it, since the one you are holding is now attached to the human world and I can't use it."

L thinks _"If Light was Kira, his god of death probably saw the entire investigation team some time ago, yet didn't kill them. Was Rem Light's shinigami then?"_

You see everyone looking upset.

L says, "How many people did you kill while attached to Higuchi? Did you kill any of his criminals for him?"

Rem says, "I do not care about Kira's mission or humans killing each other."

Matsuda says, "Are you likely to kill again soon?"

Light says, "How do you decide who to kill? Or aren't you allowed to tell us?"

Rem says, "I cannot say."

L says, "Does that mean you might kill anyone here at any time?"

Rem says, "Perhaps."

Light thinks _"Very good questions, L. Now when Rem kills you, it won't seem to have anything to do with me."_

L thinks _"Light feeds Rem leading questions, and she responds. If the shinigami might mislead us, destroy evidence or kill at his signal, the entire investigation has already been infiltrated and compromised. We must be careful what we say and do in front of her."_

Mogi says, "We might die?"

L says, "Nobody associated with Higuchi died except Hatori who was explicitly threatened by Kira, so I presume if Rem killed during that time, it was by looking at photographs or selecting random people in the street. Perhaps Rem is like the reapers of folklore and only kills those who are already approaching death."

L says, "Rem, is there any way we could convince you to never kill one of us? If there is something you want, we will do our best to get it for you."

Rem says, "I will think about it."

You see Light looking angry.

Light thinks _"No, Rem, you know Misa will never be happy without me and they would never make a deal to let both Kiras go. Leave it the way it is."_

L thinks _"If the 13-day rule is false, Light is almost certainly Kira. But then Rem lied for Light when she said the rule was true. How much will Rem do for Light? If she is willing to kill us all, why hasn't she done so yet? Why doesn't she at least kill me?"_

You see L stirring his tea with his spoon.

L thinks _"Either Light is having trouble communicating his wish in front of us, or the shinigami is reluctant or operating under some kind of restriction, or Light is waiting for some plan to fall into place first."_

You see L starting to line up marshmallows in a row.

L thinks _"If Light has already made 'the deal' he could kill us himself or leak our names. If Misa is the new Kira, she might know everyone's names except Watari's, and she might have standing orders to kill if she notices surveillance or Light fails to contact her for a certain period of time. Rem is an unknown factor but she could kill us too. I should assume that any move I make against Light or Misa could trigger a slaughter."_

You see L having created a long line of marshmallows.

L thinks _"If Light is deliberately keeping us alive, it could be because he wants to always be part of the Kira investigation, so he can influence it. If everyone here died except for Light, another Kira investigation team would eventually form, and Light wouldn't be in it."_

L thinks _"Is that what you want, Light? A sham investigation? Can I fool you with that? Or is the shinigami the only one I need to fool?"_

L says, "We have a lead on Kira."

Aizawa says, "What?"

L says, "Rem says she did not kill Higuchi, Higuchi never wrote his own name in the notebook, and a heart attack at that time is too coincidental. Kira killed Higuchi."

Soichiro says, "How could Kira know?"

L says, "Kira, or Kira's leak, knew of Higuchi's arrest as soon as we made it. Even the police didn't know who we were chasing until the last moment, only that it was Kira. We need the names of everyone who participated in the police blockade. Also, the remaining six members of the Yotsuba group should be investigated, along with all of Higuchi's acquaintances. There could be a second Kira among them."

Soichiro says, "We're investigating the police again?"

Light says, "Dad, it only makes sense. Kira had a leak within the police before."

L says, "Light, you are the one who promised the Yotsuba group we wouldn't question them. I need you to come up with a plan that won't make them feel betrayed. We need their full cooperation."

L thinks _"Now, for the real plan. I should assume there is only a small chance I'll survive."_

L says, "We are moving headquarters."

Matsuda says, "Oh man, I just got settled into my rooms here!"

L says, "If Kira or Kira's leak was at the scene of Higuchi's arrest, then we may have been trailed back to headquarters. Kira possibly knows we are stationed here. This is incredibly dangerous because Kira could attack this place or send a security expert to break in and expose our faces."

Aizawa says, "But moving from hotel to hotel doesn't allow us the kind of security equipment we have here.

Mogi says, "It's too dangerous. If we move, there would be a greater chance of someone taking pictures or even stealing the notebook."

L says, "I thought about this possibility a long time ago. I have already built another facility with security as good as here. It is much smaller, but there is still space for all of us to live there if needed."

L says, "Light, I cannot allow any outsiders, including Misa, to know the new location. If she shows up there, I'll assume you slipped up. Moving should take a couple of days, so tell her within that time."

You see Light looking freaked out.

Light thinks _"He's going to cut off my access to Misa. I can't go out to meet her, or everyone will notice Rem follows me instead of the death note. And, if I can no longer whisper in her ear outside the entrance to headquarters, I can't send her any new plans unless I step outside to use my cellphone, which is probably bugged."_

You see Light and Rem looking at each other defiantly.

Light thinks _"Even worse, L is steering the investigation away from Misa. Rem needs to be quite sure Misa is in danger, or she won't be willing to kill herself."_

L says, "I need to consult privately with Watari about the best way to move our data. I'll be in his room if anyone needs me, but the cameras will be turned off there."

Light thinks _"I either need to find a way to push Rem even harder, or I need to invest in a different plan."_

L thinks _"Why won't Light leave headquarters? Is it to keep an eye on me, or so that constant surveillance will prove him innocent when I die, or some other reason?"_

Light thinks _"But, if Rem sees me working on some other plan, she'll lose the motivation to kill L and herself. I must secretly set up something to kill L if Rem fails."_

**********************************************************************

You see Watari's room, with various computers and large monitors.

You see L entering the room, carrying the death note, talking on his cell phone.

L (on phone) says, "Mogi, I need you to watch the shinigami. If it leaves your sight or does anything strange, call me immediately. Don't say anything to the others about this, they won't be able to look unsuspicious like you can."

L says, "Watari, if I am right, we could die at any moment."

Watari says, "Then you don't think Kira is within Yotsuba or the police?"

L says, "I'm almost completely certain Light is Kira, that he is planning something, and that the shinigami is at least partially on his side. The Kira that started killing when Misa was released is either Misa or someone that Light set up with a notebook by giving orders to Misa."

Watari says, "So, from now on we'll need to be extremely secretive even in headquarters?"

L says, "Yes, but we must appear not to be. I need to keep everyone busy with the move and useless leads. I'll send you text messages from the secure line on my cellphone with any secret instructions. I'll hide it from the cameras each time I do it. We'll need to conduct our own investigation behind their backs."

L says, "I'm going to update a report about the entire case on my laptop and also download the most important data files to it. Get me an identical-looking laptop. Then I'll have you mail my laptop to Roger."

Watari says, "You expect us to die, then?"

L says, "We are at the riskiest stage of this investigation. We can no longer choose to hide our faces. If things are really as bad as I think they are, we'll be killed at a distance if we try to isolate ourselves from Kira."

L says, "Wedy is the biggest threat if she gets controlled. Send Wedy back to America immediately, and make sure she's put in protective custody there, in a high security facility even she can't escape from. Explain to her that it's for her own protection from Kira. Tell nobody of this. If she dies of a heart attack there, it will show Kira tried to control her into an impossible action."

L says, "I need you to contact Rene and Estelle. Tell me the instant you get them so I can send instructions. If I'm right, I can use them to solve the entire case within hours."

Watari says, "If this is our last chance to talk, I want to say that I've always been proud of you."

L says, "I feel the same about you. If you hadn't channeled my hacking into better purposes, I would perhaps be a criminal now."

You see L sitting on the floor and working on his laptop, while Watari works on his computer.

******************************************************************

You see the main room of the Kira investigation headquarters that has all the monitors.

You see L entering the room.

Light thinks _"L is up to something, and Rem is too stupid to notice. Why can't she just kill him now, while myself and Misa still seem entirely innocent."_

Light says, "That took a long time. You know, I could have helped."

L says, "The separate computer system that only myself and Watari can access contains a few clues to my real identity. Of course I couldn't let anyone else move it. But you can help with all the rest of the data."

Light thinks _"Is that true, or is he trying to tempt me into breaking into that system so I'll give myself away?"_

L thinks _"If Light already has an attack or infiltration planned, it is for this place, not the new headquarters. I need to go there as soon as possible if I want to live. But, he wants to either watch me or for me to keep him under constant surveillance, so I should allow him to always stay with me."_

You see Light looking angry.

Light thinks _"Rem, kill L now, before things get dangerous."_

L says, "Watari is just now taking the remaining computer hard drives and physical data to the new headquarters. I'm going to go there in a few hours, taking the notebook with me. We should divide into two teams at that time, one to continue to move out of here and another to help organize things at the new place."

Matsuda says, "Most of my things are still here. It's going to take me all day to load it up. I'll stay."

L says, "Light, when I leave, do you want to come with me? I'd like us to start working immediately on the new Yotsuba plans."

Light thinks _"He knows I'm trying to stay with him all the time. Well, this works for me too. I'll push Rem into killing and I'll have an alibi."_

Light says, "Yes. Right now, I'll need to go outside and call Misa so she doesn't get worried if she comes here and it's deserted."

L says, "Your cellphone is in the security locker on the way out, as always."

L thinks _"It's the first time he's actually called Misa since coming here. Will I get something? No, Light's too sharp about surveillance. Surely he knows his phone is bugged. Too bad I can't bug his clothing to get around that whispering trick they use."_

*******************************************************************

You see the outside of the headquarters building, where there are some stone steps.

You see Light standing with a cellphone to his ear.

Light (on phone) says, "Misa, drop everything and come to headquarters right now. I'll be waiting out front."

Misa says, "Light, I'm in an interview right now for possibly getting a lead role in another movie! It should only be another 15 minutes and my whole career could depend on it."

Light thinks _"I'm sure L is listening. It'll be suspicious if I push her too hard."_

Light (on phone) says, "Headquarters is moving, Misa, and you won't be able to meet with me outside the new place. This could be our last chance to see each other for a while. It is very important for me to see you. Finish your interview, but you must get here within an hour."

Misa says, "Why can't you just date me? Is it still because of you-know-who?"

Light thinks _"Is Misa insane, to hint about Rem like that over the phone? She is going to get me killed yet."_

Light (on phone) says, "Misa, I don't like anyone else. You are the only girl for me. Just calm down and don't bring it up ever again."

Misa says, "No, I mean..."

Light (on phone) says, "Misa, just shut up and come here."

You see Light having ended the conversation, looking exhausted.

Light thinks _"L thinks he'll be safe at the new place. But, if Rem fails, there will be additional traps set."_

*************************************************************

You see a spacious room, with a bed, computer desk, couches, and coffee table.

You see L crouched in a chair in front of a computer desk, with a plate of cookies in front of him. The monitor he is watching shows Light and Misa talking outside the entrance to the building.

L thinks _"Still using their whispering trick. I wish I'd had the foresight to install bugs in Misa's earrings."_

You see the monitor showing Light having pushed Misa against the wall, passionately kissing her and groping her.

L thinks _"He disliked her before Higuchi was caught, then he's suddenly in love but won't date her because he's too busy with work. And, until today, he wouldn't make out with her. There's no way she isn't mixed up in his plan."_

*****************************************************************

You see the outside of the building, on some stone steps.

You see Light groping Misa pretty intensely, while whispering in her ear.

Light says, "Keep holding this position. I'll reach in and get it."

Misa says, "Oh, Light! Please come home with me so we can do more of this."

You see Light reaching into the front of Misa's shirt.

Light says, "I want to, but we have to wait until L is dead. It'll be soon. He can't avoid all my plans."

Misa says, "Misa doesn't entirely understand."

Light says, "You're just part of my plan. Do what I told you and don't try anything else. Be extra careful of surveillance. I've taught Ryuk how to search rooms for those things and for people following you, so just keep using apples each time you need his help."

You see, inside Misa's shirt, Light pulling a folded piece of paper into his sleeve

Misa says, "Yes, I've been doing that."

Light says, "Don't even once mess with a scrap of death note unless you're sure you're unwatched, and especially never go to where you've buried the whole thing unless you're safe."

Misa says, "Misa will do everything perfectly."

Light says, "Do everything I tell you, and we'll never get caught."


	2. Second Person P2

You see a hallway within the investigation headquarters.

You see, in the background, Matsuda rolling some kind of big metal cart with shelves, loaded with boxes and clothing, while behind him Mogi is walking, carrying a small box. In the foreground are Light and L, with L holding a briefcase that looks very high security.

L says, "Light, are you ready to travel now?"

Light says, "Yes."

You see Light and L getting into an elevator.

L says, "The bus is nearly full. This will be the last trip for today, and then everyone except for myself, you and Watari will go home."

L thinks _"That groping had a purpose. If I searched Light right now, I would probably find a scrap of notebook paper on him. But, I can't do anything because of the shinigami."_

Light says, "Are you sure Kira won't follow us from this place to the other one?"

L says, "No, Watari is excellent at losing pursuit and the bus will stop several times to get a new paint job. Although, it isn't paint, it's vinyl sheeting that fits the bus perfectly and can be peeled off and replaced in less than two minutes."

You see L and Light getting off the elevator and moving through several high-security checkpoints, then going into an underground parking garage and approaching a large, unmarked bus with darkened windows.

You see L and Light getting onto a bus crammed with stuff and finding a seat, Rem trailing behind them now.

You see L looking up at Rem as she is standing half in and half out of a pile of stuff.

L says, "Rem, that must be very useful sometimes."

Rem says, "I've never known it any other way."

L says, "Well, I only know what it's like to be human. Because I don't know anything about you, it is possible I might harm you inadvertently unless you tell me what I shouldn't do."

You see Light looking pissed off.

Light thinks _"Is L just trying to cozy up to Rem to get better answers, or is he suspicious that Rem is on my side?"_

Light says, "Riyuzaki, let's work on the new lead."

L says, "Have you come up with a plan yet?"

Light says, "Yes. We need to make sure every last person who knew of Higuchi's arrest is investigated thoroughly, without missing a single person. That includes not just the police at the blockade and the surviving Yotsuba group members, but also Misa."

You see Rem looking angry and upset.

L thinks _"He is pushing this for a reason."_

L says, "Misa was restrained at headquarters at the time, being filmed from eight different angles. I've reviewed all that footage. She did not kill Higuchi."

Light says, "Riyuzaki, you are the one who always wants to be thorough. I'm just following your lead, because I'm sure you would have added Misa to that list if I didn't."

L says, "We're short on personnel, we can't add many people without greatly increasing our risk of being infiltrated by Kira, and I've already spent months investigating Misa with no results."

L says, "I also lost standing with the rest of the team by focusing on you and Misa. We have 74 new suspects and I intend to concentrate on them."

Light thinks _"Would L really give up on Misa and myself at this point? Perhaps, if his pride was damaged when everyone else turned against him. But, if I can't get Rem to kill him soon, I won't be able to deliver such a perfect alibi to everyone."_

L thinks _"There are only three reasons he might push this so hard. He is certain I won't investigate Misa, or he knows there is absolutely no evidence to be found, or he is trying to lure me into a trap."_

Light says, "Are you sure you aren't planning to investigate Misa in secret? That would be just like you."

L thinks _"Does Misa remember my name from that one time she saw my face before her power was lost? This makes me even more worried that Misa may have orders to kill me the moment she notices any cameras, bugs, or people following her."_

L says, "You forget my reputation, Light, and that I'm employing the rest of you. I don't answer to your father, Mogi or Aizawa, only to the ICPO. If I wanted to arrest Misa again or keep her under surveillance, I could fire everyone who disagreed with me and simply do it."

You see L looking upwards at Rem, who looks very angry.

L says, "Rem, I've actually been meaning to ask you a question for some time, but I haven't been sure how to go about it."

Light thinks _"Shit! What is L doing now?"_

Rem says, "Ask me."

L says, "I would like a favor, but I don't want you to feel used. I only want it if you're willing, if there is a way we can repay you, perhaps entertainment of some sort, or food, or being taken outside on tours, or days when you are not bombarded with questions. I don't really know how to pay a shinigami."

Light thinks _"He is trying to tempt Rem into a deal?"_

Rem says, "What do you wish, human?"

L says, "Well, there are only a few of us and we need all the help we can get. Would you like to join the investigation? We have a lot of suspects, and your ability to be invisible and walk through walls could be quite useful."

Light thinks _"So, this is what he's been leading up to. Is this a real offer, or another ploy?"_

L says, "It would be something to do other than just standing around. Don't tell me your answer now, wait a couple of weeks. I won't need those talents until then, and I need some time to see if I can find anything you really like."

You see Rem looking at Light as if for a cue. Light is smiling.

Rem says, "I will see what pleasures you can produce."

You see L withdrawing an apple from a paper bag.

L says, "I was hoping you'd say that. Why don't we start with this?"

Rem says, "I've never eaten anything before."

Light says, "Riyuzaki, I guess we'll get to see whether that was just Kira's joke on you or whether it's true."

You see Rem holding up the apple and looking at it apprehensively.

Rem says, "How do I do this?"

L says, "I'll show you."

You see L taking another apple out and eating it.

You see Rem imitating L.

Rem says, "This is nice."

You see Rem looking happy and surprised.

L thinks _"Gods of death do like apples, but unless this one is an actor, it has never had one before. Does that mean Light's shinigami was a different one? That would most likely pair Rem with Misa."_

L says, "I have a few other treats I'd like you to try. I'll be right back."

You see L getting up and getting stuff from a mini-fridge in the front of the bus.

L thinks _"Rem has always watched Misa intently on the monitor, but she takes cues from Light. Is she working on behalf of both of them? If Rem is fully on their side, I will die the moment I challenge either one of them."_

You see L returning with a big slice of cake on a plate and some containers of candy.

L thinks _"Although, why am I alive right now? If the shinigami can kill without a second thought, it should have killed me as soon as it understood the structure and purpose of the investigation team. Is Rem waiting for a signal from Light? Is Light hoping to tell her to kill us but he's never had a moment with Rem away from the cameras?"_

You see L holding up the cake on a plate towards Rem.

L says, "I think this is the best, but I don't know how it would taste to you."

You see Rem reaching down, grabbing the cake slice awkwardly and lifting it to her mouth with some pieces coming off and falling down.

You see Rem chewing the cake, with frosting smeared all around her mouth.

Rem says, "That is very good too."

L thinks _"Now, Light will be under pressure. He cannot meet with Misa in the same way as before and I will be doing my best to not provoke the shinigami. Will Light be pushed into acting on his own? He probably thinks he has at least a few days, but if my guess is right, tonight I will get most of the evidence I need."_

L thinks _"The question is, will I survive?"_

*******************************************************************

You see a bedroom, with various boxes stacked in one corner.

You see Light crawling into bed and under the covers.

Light thinks _"To the security cameras, this looks like I'm tired from moving and need to rest a bit before supper."_

You see Light's hands under the covers, drawing out some paper from his sleeve.

Light thinks _"The man I control will pass in front of this building, write down the address, and then go put that piece of paper in a hiding place Misa will check soon."_

Light thinks _"After that, Misa will control security experts to put this building under surveillance and attempt to get photos of everyone who enters or leaves. They'll die in 23 days, but if they haven't got all the photos by then, Misa will just replace them with other experts."_

********************************************************************

You see the "Wammy's House" orphanage

You see Roger receiving a package at the door.

You see Roger taking the package to his office and opening it, revealing a laptop computer and a letter.

You see a close-up of the letter, which says: "Roger, it is likely I will die soon. I might be controlled into shutting down the mechanism that sends you a signal if I die, but if I do not visit you for a year, then I am dead. It is also possible I might be controlled into revealing something that will lead to deaths at Wammy's House. This laptop contains a complete summary of my work on the Kira case, including video evidence when relevant. Please make copies of it all and put the back-up data in a place where it will be sent to some other detective or intelligence agency if everyone there dies. If I die, then please give this laptop to Mello and Near. Whichever of them can get solid evidence on Kira will be my successor."

***********************************************************************

You see a large room that looks like a small cafeteria.

You see Light sitting at a cafeteria table, eating food from a tray. L is sitting nearby, with a narrow tube going into his mouth and leading up to a large plastic bag hanging from a metal stand. Watari is pouring some mushy liquid into the open top of the plastic bag.

Light says, "I hate that thing so much. It always looks like you're ingesting vomit. Can't you do it somewhere else?"

L says, "Most of the other rooms aren't ready yet. Also, if it spills, this is the easiest room to clean up."

Watari says, "If Riyuzaki would eat normal food, we wouldn't have to do this."

L says, "I don't see any point in chewing something that doesn't taste good. Besides, it would take me at least twenty minutes to chew a meal like this. With three meals, that's an hour per day. This way, I can get all my nutrients and vitamins in just a few minutes and go back to important things."

Light says, "You are childish!"

L says, "No, it's a very intelligent plan. I don't waste time or pleasure, and I keep my body from degenerating."

Rem says, "Humans are unlucky about eating then."

L says, "If we only eat the best things, we get ill. I suppose you can eat whatever you like, Rem. I'm jealous."

L thinks _"Yes, Light. Keep eating your drugged food. You'll sleep without bothering me tonight. Then, I'll only have to throw off Rem's suspicions, not yours."_

*************************************************************

You see a bedroom.

You see Watari lying in a bed, sweat running down his face, with L crouched in a chair by the bedside and Rem standing nearby.

You see L on his cellphone.

L (on phone) says, "Mogi, I need to take Watari to the hospital. Please come to the new headquarters. I don't want to leave the notebook with only one person to guard it."

Rem says, "Watari looks bad. Maybe you should leave now."

L says, "I do not think this is serious, I just need to check with a medical professional to be sure."

Watari says, "Riyuzaki, I'm fine. It is just an upset stomach. We should stay here."

Rem says, "There are cameras running in every room, just like the old headquarters. Why don't you feel safe?

L says, "There is a chance Kira could attack this place, and Light would not be enough by himself. He hasn't had any practice with a gun and won't carry one. Besides, he's asleep."

Rem says, "Riyuzaki, you are very similar to Light."

L says, "I suppose so."

Rem says, "But you aren't as mean as he is."

L says, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Has Light hurt you?"

Rem says, "No, but it seems he doesn't care about anyone."

L says, "Do you wish Light cared about people?"

Rem says, "It would improve his character and make everyone happier."

L thinks _"I said 'people' and she agreed. Rem wants Light to care for Misa? Is that it?"_

You see Mogi entering.

L says, "Good. Light is asleep, so don't wake him."

********************************************************

You see a dark, rural-looking road at night, with L's car sitting by the side of the road.

You see the inside of the car, with Watari in the driver's seat and L sprawled in the back seat with a bunch of electronic equipment. L is wearing earphones.

L says, "Light should not expect me to move so soon. And, even if he did expect that, he probably thinks I would either put Misa under surveillance or test the 13-day rule."

Watari says, "Why would it be bad to secretly put Misa under surveillance?"

L says, "Misa might have another shinigami watching over her to help her avoid surveillance, so it might take a very long time to catch her doing anything."

L says, "She also could have standing orders to kill everyone on the investigation team if she notices surveillance, or she might have orders to wipe her memories of her crimes, which could keep us from ever getting evidence."

You see L holding up a microphone in front of his mouth.

L (on microphone) says, "Rene, is everything set up?"

Voice from earphones says, "We received all your files and our team is ready. Should I have Estelle send you a sample?"

L (on microphone) says, "Yes, please do."

Voice from earphones says, "How does this sound?"

L (on microphone) says, "Exactly right. Let's hope we can get her."

Voice from earphones says, "We will commence in exactly one minute. Any last instructions?"

L (on microphone) says, "No, just be sure to repeat exactly what I say, with a natural speech rhythm and no suspicious pauses."

***************************************************************

You see the new investigation headquarters

You see L and Watari returning, entering a large room with various monitors in it and computers lined again one wall. Mogi is waiting there in a chair.

You see Rem drifting through a wall to enter the same room.

Rem says, "That only took a few hours."

L says, "It was merely an upset stomach and night sweats. They kept him a little while for observation just to make sure."

Mogi says, "Should I go home or stay here?"

L says, "It's 3AM, I think it would be best if you stay. Make sure everyone else gets here early tomorrow morning."

L thinks _"I don't think Rem is smart enough to be suspicious about myself and Watari leaving for a few hours. Light might have, but he's deep in a drugged sleep and won't wake until tomorrow anyway. He should never realize we drugged him, and he may never realize we left, or he'll realize it too late."_

L says, "Watari, I do not think I'll sleep tonight. Would you bring me some coffee and doughnuts?"

Watari says, "Yes, of course."

You see L settling down in a chair and looking tired.

L thinks _"Only a few hours until the others get here. Perhaps these are my last hours alive."_


	3. Second Person P3

Caption: The next morning.

You see the new investigation headquarters

You see L crouched in a chair, surrounded by the litter of half-eaten sweets, looking a bit grim and melancholy. Everyone else is present except for Matsuda and Light.

You see Matsuda entering.

Matsuda says, "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Soichiro says, "You aren't the last one. Light is still sleeping."

You see Matsuda looking relieved.

Matsuda says, "Oh, good. I mean, not that he's so late, but..."

L says, "I am depending on Light to help develop a plan for the new suspects, but I suppose everyone is tired from the move. Before he gets here, I should discuss another possible development with you."

Aizawa says, "What has happened?"

L says, "I am thinking of adding another member to the investigation team."

Aizawa says, "Who? A criminal?"

You see L with a large jar of jam, spreading it on some doughnuts with a butter knife.

L says, "Actually, the shinigami."

You see everyone looking shocked.

L says, "I've already discussed this with Rem, and she is thinking about it. I need to find a way to pay her, and I've been experimenting with foods. If anyone can discover something else she might like, I would be grateful."

You see Light entering the room.

You see L biting into a jam-slathered doughnut.

L says, "Light, good to see you. Have you thought about how to approach the Yotsuba group members?"

Light says, "Yes, Riyuzaki. Since another of them might be Kira, we need caution. I still think it is very unlikely Namikawa is Kira, so we should contact him first and get more information on the meetings that happened before we started recording them."

L says, "We should also search their homes for another notebook, but we must move cautiously. Searching immediately might scare off any Kira among them. We should wait two weeks before doing so."

Light thinks _"Damn, he is keeping Wedy away from Misa's eyes. Well, I instructed Misa how to find similar security experts and send them here, so it shouldn't matter at all. It's actually better if it isn't anyone I've met."_

You see Watari's "W" appearing on one of the monitors.

Watari (from screen) says, "L, an urgent message has come in."

You see L licking jam from his lips.

L says, "Can it wait 15 minutes? We need to get tasks assigned for today."

Watari says, "Another detective wishes to speak with you. He says he has arrested the second Kira."

You see Rem looking worried and upset. In the background everyone else looks either shocked or puzzled.

L says, "Put him through."

You see Light sweating and looking a bit freaked out.

Light thinks _"How could this happen now? Is this L's trick?"_

You see Watari's symbol being gone from the monitor, and replaced instead by a symbol that resembles a police badge.

Voice from monitor says, "Well, L, I've solved the Kira case before you. I have the second Kira in custody along with a confession, and I know who the first Kira is."

You see L licking jam from his fingers.

L says, "I doubt anyone could have solved the case before me, unless you cheated. You must be one of the four detectives I sent my back-up data to. I specified not to act on that information unless I died. It could interfere with my own efforts and ruin them."

Light thinks _"He had a plan in place in case he died? For how long? This can screw everything up. How many people do I need to kill before I'm clear again?"_

Voice from monitor says, "Oh, but once I looked over the case it was too tempting. I saw an easy way to solve everything. Something you never thought of."

L says, "Did you contact me just to gloat? Or is there a purpose in this?"

Voice from monitor says, "I hope to turn over both Kiras to the ICPO. My team has Misa Amane, the second Kira. You have Light Yagami, the original Kira. We are informing you that we'll be taking custody of him. Tell me your location and I'll send an arresting force."

Rem thinks _"How can I save Misa now? Killing those here wouldn't help, my death would be for nothing."_

You see Light looking very panicked but trying to hold it in.

Light thinks _"No, I should remain calm. This still could be a trick."_

You see every other task force member looking at Light in a freaked-out way.

L says, "I will not do that unless you can show me you have proof, not just circumstantial evidence. I truly doubt Misa Amane would confess to being Kira, since I had her in a straight jacket for over a month and she never said anything. Also, if those two are both Kira, then they can erase their memories and I'm sure Misa would do exactly that to protect Light."

Voice from monitor says, "And you never thought how to get around those restrictions? I suppose every intelligent man has his blind spot. You'll be mentally kicking yourself once you hear how simple it was."

L says, "If it is plausible, I will believe it. Otherwise, you are interfering with my own investigation."

Voice from monitor says, "Using samples of Light Yagami's voice, we had a skilled impersonator call Misa Amane and pretend to be Light. She told us all about the nasty little plan Light is using right now to attempt to get photographs of everyone there. Then, we had Light tell her to move her notebook into a certain new hiding place. As soon as she finished, we retrieved it."

Light thinks _"Shit! Shit! Shit!"_

Voice from monitor says, "Right now, Misa thinks she is touring a top-secret movie set and that she will possibly be hired as the lead actress. She has no idea she's actually in custody, so there is no reason for her to erase her memories. We call her periodically just to chat, and she keeps telling us more. She's actually quite starved for attention from Light, and willing to believe anything he tells her."

Aizawa says, "Is it really true? Light's been Kira this whole time?"

Matsuda says, "But, there's the 13-day rule. Light and Misa should both be dead if they used the notebook. Right?"

Soichiro says, "Light, no!"

Voice from monitor says, "The 13-day rule is false, according to Amane, and so is the rule saying everyone who touches the notebook will die if it is destroyed."

L says, "So, the only thing you have is voice recordings where one side of the conversation is fake and the notebook itself? That may not hold up in court. They might say you faked both sides of the conversation, and for the notebook to be accepted as real it would need to be tested."

Voice from monitor says, "That is a matter for the courts. We can supply plenty of testimony from those who watched our tricks with the phone calls. As it is, most of our team can see Misa's shinigami now. I'm sure the notebook is real. Stop being stubborn about losing and give us Light Yagami."

Soichiro says, "Light, how could you... are you really..."

L says, "Chief Yagami, calm down and don't jump to conclusions. We don't have proof of anything yet."

Light thinks _"Why is L defending me now? What ploy is this?"_

L says, "Could you play those recordings for us? Just to be sure."

Voice from monitor says, "I've already contacted the ICPO about my plan to arrest both suspects. They've been told you have Light Yagami. If you continue to withhold him, you'll be categorized as a criminal yourself."

L says, "I am merely asking for actual proof before I shut down my own investigation."

Voice from monitor says, "As you say, we could have used our voice impersonator to create both sides of the conversation, so letting you hear it wouldn't be convincing. Instead, why don't I describe Misa's shinigami? He is tall and spindly, with bluish skin, spiky black hair and feathery black wings. Light should know if I'm telling the truth."

You see Light looking very upset, as everyone else in the room looks at him.

Light thinks _"They really do have Misa's notebook! But I need to keep it together and stall just a bit longer. I can come up with a plan."_

You see Mogi approaching Light with handcuffs.

L says, "Mogi, stop that. For the moment, Light should be free. Merely keep an eye on him, and don't let his hands go out of sight."

L says, "I think it is time I told you the real reason I'm being so stubborn. It is possible that we are being kept hostage."

Voice from monitor says, "How so? Misa can't kill you now, and I'm sure you have enough people there to restrain Light. Don't tell me he's already written your names down to control you?"

L says, "I doubt Light has done that. But, if Light is Kira, then the 13-day rule is certainly fake. If that rule is false, the shinigami lied. If Rem will lie to protect Kira, there is no telling what else she might do."

L says, "Rem might kill us and any arresting force that comes for Light. She might be waiting for an arresting force so she can follow them back to Misa, the one she is most concerned with."

You see Light looking very insane and giggling.

Light thinks _"How did L figure so much out?"_

You see Light looking evil.

Light says, "That's right. I'm Kira and you can't do anything to me. I've been playing with you all this time. Even without the death note, I have Rem as my weapon."

Rem thinks _"I must follow Light Yagami's lead. This bluff is the only way we might still save Misa."_

You see Soichiro looking very insane and raising his gun.

L says, "Stop him!"

You see Mogi and Aizawa trying to restrain Soichiro as his gun goes off.

You see Light falling to the ground, then rising into a crouched position, with lots of blood coming from his knee.

Light says, "Damn it! You destroyed my knee!"

L says, "Soichiro, I understand your feelings, but we need a clear understanding of the situation before we can act. Please do not throw away Light's life or your own."

L says, "Rem, since we are your hostages, what are your demands?"

Rem says, "I will let Light make the demands."

Light says, "Riyuzaki, I can't control you into killing others I don't know with the death note, but I can threaten you into it. I'm sure you know the names and faces of those four detectives you sent your data to. You will write their names in the death note, controlling them into destroying all information they have and letting go anyone they have in custody and sending the names and faces of everyone they work with to us."

Voice from monitor says, "The ICPO has already been told that Light Yagami and Misa Amane are the first and second Kiras. If everyone working to arrest them dies, it will just be further proof of that and others will be sent to arrest them."

L says, "It also won't work for another reason. I've always been willing to die to solve this case. I can't be threatened into killing those people.

Light says, "Oh, but you can. I suppose you know you'll die either way, but if you cooperate, I'll make sure your death is painless and written for as far in the future as possible. Otherwise, it will be the most painful death that has ever happened, and I'll kill plenty of other people as well."

Voice from monitor says, "Misa Amane happened to talk about how Rem is forbidden to kill in order to extend the lifespan of humans she cares about. If Rem breaks that rule, she will die. Rem can kill only a limited number of people that way before she dies, probably not more than three."

You see Light crouched on the floor in a puddle of blood, laughing and looking more insane than ever.

L says, "You don't have my name, Light. So Rem is the only one who can kill me that way, and if she does, she'll die."

Rem says, "Light Yagami, this is all your fault. You should have made a deal for shinigami eyes days ago and killed these people before they made so much trouble. Or you should have made that deal before Misa was arrested."

Light says, "If you had followed my plan instead of resisting, none of this would have happened. Do you really think so little of Misa that you'll risk her life for a few more days of your own? You should have killed L the moment you realized Riyuzaki was him."

Rem says, "You deliberately put Misa in danger again, even after I told you I'd kill you if you tried anything like that. If Misa didn't love you, I'd kill you this very moment using the extremely painful kind of death you've been threatening others with."

L thinks _"So that's how it is! Everything is because of Misa."_

L says, "Rem, is it important to keep Light alive for your plans?"

Rem says, "Yes."

L says, "Aizawa, Light is losing too much blood. Please bring the medical supplies and some crutches. Matsuda, take Aizawa's place restraining Chief Yagami."

Light says, "If you try to handcuff me or drug me, it'll go badly for you."

L says, "Don't worry. I plan on fully evaluating the situation before doing anything."

Light says, "You, anonymous detective on the screen, I want you to know that Rem's hostages are the prime minister of Japan and the president of the United States. She can surely kill at least that many. The ICPO will be very angry at you if you handle the Kira investigation so badly that world leaders are obviously killed by Kira."

Voice from monitor says, "I understand."

You see Aizawa cleaning and binding Light's wound and Light getting onto crutches.

Light says, "Rem, I can still save Misa. I'm her only chance. All I need to do is kill everyone who knows about us. It doesn't matter if the ICPO has been told our names, because their names and faces are readily available. I can kill everyone in that organization."

Light says, "And, L is the key to killing every person he's sent information to. Since neither of us can control him into killing them, I can take him prisoner and torture him until he cracks. Death is too good for him. If I need to, I can keep him alive for years and then torture him anew if anyone who seems to know about me starts pursuing me."

Aizawa says, "Light, you can't kill the ICPO unless you have your notebook, and since you know most of our names already, you'll kill us as soon as we let you leave here with it. There's no way we'll allow you to have it. Especially since you've just announced plans to kill hundreds of law enforcement officials."

Soichiro says, "Light, you are a murderer. You are evil. Stop this."

You see Light looking very pissed.

Light says, "You are the ones who are evil. Especially you, L. You could have left me alone and my utopia would have appeared in a year or two. Everyone here has forced me to kill people other than criminals, and the blood of the entire ICPO will be on your hands."

Light says, "Besides, I can't leave my death note behind or you'll write my name in it. If you let me take it with me, I'll promise painless deaths in 23 days for all of you, and no deaths for your family members."

Voice from monitor says, "Light Yagami, you forget that we have a notebook as well. We can write your name in it to save our own lives long before you could get L to crack under torture."

Light says, "You wouldn't dare to as long as Rem is holding such important hostages. Besides, if you kill me, Rem will eventually find you. If it is too late to save Misa by then, Rem will surely take her revenge, and there aren't any shinigami laws to restrict her killings in that case. Would you like to die by taking hours to gradually claw open your own throat with your own dull fingernails? Or perhaps you would like to have an uncontrollable urge to eat broken glass?"

Light says, "If I die, Rem can take her revenge afterwards on everyone in this place as well. Now, give me my death note and put L in restraints. I'll get on the computer here and kill the ICPO, then I'll leave with L and go rescue Misa."

You see Soichiro struggling free of Mogi's and Matsuda's grasp and bringing his gun up.

Soichiro says, "I'll kill you, you murderer!"

You see Aizawa also raising his gun.

Aizawa says, "I'd rather be killed here by the shinigami than like a coward at your mercy!"

L says, "Light has a hidden scrap of the notebook! He'll write on it!"

You see Light diving behind a table as bullets hit its top.

You see Rem writing in her death note.

You see Soichiro dying.

You see L jumping up from his chair.

You see Light crouching behind a knocked-over table, being hit by a bullet in the side of his ribs.

You see Aizawa dying.

You see Rem having dropped her notebook and crumbling to bits.

You see L and Mogi both jumping over the table and tackling Light, who is trying to write on a piece of paper. In the background, Matsuda is crying and pointing a gun in Light's direction.

You see Mogi, L and Light wrestling together, the piece of death note sitting on the ground beside them.

L says, "Matsuda, if you can take away that scrap of paper it would be good."

You see Matsuda coming forward and getting the piece of death note, seeing that Mogi's full name has been written on it.

You see Mogi having a heart attack as he is still tangled up with Light and L.

You see L partially trapped under Mogi's body as Light crawls through a door, bullets slamming into the wall just above his head.


	4. Second Person P4

You see a room in the new headquarters that is mostly empty, with only a couple of desks near the walls and some shelves with electronic equipment on them.

You see Light, bleeding from his side, sitting on the floor with the death note open in front of him, writing in it.

You see Matsuda, holding a gun and with tears leaking from his eyes, and L, holding one hand behind his back, approaching Light.

Light says, "Stand back! I have only one more stroke to complete Matsuda's name. I can probably do that even if you shoot me again."

L says, "It would be completely pointless to kill Matsuda. Watari and myself will subdue you regardless of whether you kill Matsuda now or let him live. Why don't you back away from the notebook?"

Light says, "Matsuda, you will drop your gun if you want to live."

Matsuda says, "You bastard! You killed your own father!"

You see L taking his hand from behind his back, which has a big jar of jam in it, and throwing it directly onto the open death note, so that it breaks into a big pile of glass and jam and covers up Matsuda's partially-written name.

You see Light attempting to dump the mess onto the floor.

You see Matsuda shooting Light's hand.

You see L kicking the death note away from Light.

You see Light punching L with his good hand.

You see L kicking Light in the chest and knocking him backwards onto the floor.

You see L sitting on Light's torso and pinning Light's wrists to the floor.

L says, "Matsuda, get his legs!"

You see L sitting as described before and Matsuda sitting on Light's legs while aiming a gun at Light's head, while in the background Watari can be seen entering the room with a gun.

L says, "Watari, get him."

You see Watari putting shackles on Light's legs while Matsuda stands up.

You see Light having been rolled over onto his stomach and his hands being held behind his back and handcuffed.

Light says, "Matsuda, Kira has done more against crime than these two hypocrites ever will. Shoot them, and you'll see an ideal world with no crime."

Matsuda says, "You... you..."

L says, "Light, there is already a police force surrounding this entire building. You've lost."

You see Light looking flustered, angry and insane.

Light says, "You, this was always a game to you, wasn't it?"

You see L looking very sad.

L says, "No, Light. If it was a game I never would have risked myself. I would have sent a proxy L to test you instead. I tried to keep the others alive. If your father hadn't lost control we probably could have negotiated with the shinigami. I think it was a game to you, Light. Why else would you have murdered people just to taunt me? You even killed people who were merely suspected of a crime. If I had judged you by the same standards, then I would have killed you around the time we first attended college together."

Light says, "I was clensing the world! The rotten people, they all had to die. It was the only way!"

L says, "You were willing to put a death note into Higuchi's hands. You were willing to kill petty criminals while we had cameras in your house. What would you have done once the media stopped releasing information about criminals? Would you have slaughtered hundreds of innocent newscasters? Would you have started depending on unreliable Kira websites?"

Light says, "Everything would have worked if you hadn't interfered, L."

L says, "What about when every criminal except the poorest starts bribing to keep their names secret or to have their excuses presented favorably? You are like any blood-drenched tyrant in history. Your perfect world would be one of fear and death, where information stops flowing freely and instead becomes warped. A real god should be able to create, not just destroy."

Light says, "You're a bastard, L. I am not evil. I am not evil."

L says, "You're insane, and you're a mass murderer."

L says, "Watari, we need to search him before we hand him over. He could still have another hidden scrap."

You see Light struggling very fiercely with an ugly look on his face.

Watari says, "We need to get him out of this clothing. He could have a scrap of paper sewn into a hem."

L says, "He's pretty devious. We should do a body cavity search too. Help me carry him to the examination room."

You see Matsuda, Watari and L carrying a bound Light.

You see L pausing and bending down next to the body of Soichiro, looking down at the body in a sad way.

L says, "I'm sorry. This was my failure. I should have made sure you were restrained better when Light started confessing."

**************************************************************

You see a room in the new investigation headquarters.

You see L, Matsuda and Watari escorting a handcuffed, shackled Light who is now in completely different clothing.

L says, "The police are waiting just outside to arrest you, Light. I'm going to stay here. This is goodbye unless you want me to visit you in prison."

You see Light laughing in a crazy way.

Light says, "I'll never live that long. You've signed my death warrant, L."

L says, "I do not know what kind of sentence you'll get. If they decide you're insane, they might even put you in a mental institution instead of prison, especially since many of your murders were committed while you were underage."

Light says, "You've killed me, L. You'll have to live with that. You can't shift the blame for my death onto the court system."

L says, "You're implying I wrote your name in the notebook to make you confess. I didn't do that."

Light says, "No, you still don't understand how the death notes work. The other shinigami, Ryuk, he'll kill me as soon as he knows I'm caught. That's his deal with me. I'll create an interesting situation, and he'll be entertained. If I'm no longer matching wits with you and acting as Kira, I'll die."

You see L with very wide eyes.

L says, "I did not know. I'm sorry."

You see L looking thoughtful.

L says, "So, if the shinigami following Misa right now doesn't realize you've been arrested, you'll continue to live?"

Light says, "Yes."

You see L taking out his cellphone.

L (on phone) says, "Rene, do not proceed with Misa Amane's arrest until I tell you. Keep her on the fake movie set as long as possible, but if she absolutely insists on going home, let her do it as long as she's been instructed to destroy all notebook scraps she might have on her person or at home."

Light says, "That other detective who supposedly acted without your orders, he was your employee all along, wasn't he?"

L says, "Yes. I couldn't investigate you openly any more, so I had to do it secretly. It was the only way to create a situation where the shinigami would be forced to negotiate instead of killing us. I didn't realize until the last moment that she could only kill perhaps two or three of us."

Light says, "Was everything you told us this morning a lie?"

L says, "No, I did send all data on this case to some other detectives. If you still somehow manage to kill me, such as by using Misa's shinigami, they will take over in my absence."

L says, "Light, I cannot delay Misa's arrest forever. You have a few days to say goodbye to your family and friends. I won't waste your time with a trial since you'll die anyway. Although, if you've lied to me about this, you'll eventually get one."

You see Light looking freaked out and scared.

Light thinks _"I have days to live. Was it worth it?"_

****************************************************************************

You see a prison visiting room, fairly large with many tables and guards.

You see Light with his mother and sister all sitting at a table. Light is in a prison jumpsuit and has a guard standing on either side of him. Light is looking miserable and his mother and sister are both crying.

Sayu says, "It's just so unfair for you to get arrested on drug possession charges right after Kira kills dad."

Sachiko says, "Light, you didn't do it, did you?"

You see Light looking down, not saying anything.

You see L entering the room. Ryuk is behind him.

Sachiko says, "Hideki Ryuga! I haven't seen him for some time."

Ryuk says, "Ah! This is what you've been hiding from me."

L says, "Light, I can't delay any more. Do you want your mother and sister here?"

Light says, "I don't care."

You see Ryuk writing in his death note.

Ryuk says, "Goodbye Light. We managed to cure each other's boredom for quite some time. Wasn't it fun?"

You see Light looking very scared.

Light says, "Forty seconds."

Sayu says, "What are you talking about?"

Light says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

You see Light having a heart attack and falling from his chair, while the guards on either side of him seem too surprised to do anything."

Sachiko says, "It's Kira!"

You see L catching Light in a kind of flying tackle to keep Light's head from hitting the floor.

You see L looking down at Light sadly, while Light looks up in a pitiful, helpless way.

You see Sayu looking very upset.

Sayu says, "Ryuga, you're Kira, aren't you? You killed him!"

Light says, "I'm Kira."

You see Light's eyes gradually closing.

You see L standing over Light, very despondent.

You see Sayu grabbing L by the shoulders.

Sayu says, "That's not true, is it?"

L says, "I was part of the investigation. Light is Kira."

Sachiko says, "Light is Kira? Then he killed... he killed..."

L says, "Yes, he killed his own father. But, it was my fault. If I'd been smarter or done things a bit differently, Soichiro Yagami would be alive."

You see Sachiko and Sayu both looking shocked and crying.

L says, "I'm sorry. Light had not been in his right mind for months. Plus, he was being manipulated by others, to what extent I'm still not sure."

Ryuk says, "Hey, don't look at me. Beyond the first murder or two caused by the insatiable curiousity that comes from the death note, death note owners are completely on their own."

Sachiko says, "This means, you are L?"

You see L holding a finger to his lower lip.

L says, "Yes. I am sorry to intrude on your grief. I will leave."

Sayu says, "You, you loved him too, didn't you?"

L says, "Light is the only friend I've ever had."

You see Sayu and Sachiko looking shocked as L leaves.

You see L and Ryuk walking down a hallway.

Ryuk says, "You know, Light's death note is ownerless since he died, and Misa's is too since she gave up ownership. If you touch either of them before anyone else, you'll become an owner."

L says, "I do not want to be forced to commit a murder or two because of that curiousity curse."

Ryuk says, "Oh, come on. You know that you could use that power to discover facts nobody else could. You could guarentee that your winning streak as the world's best detective will never end. And, I'm plenty entertained by you without you needing to kill hundreds of people like Light did. You could keep the death note in reserve as an emergency weapon, maybe use it once every few years."

You see L getting out his cellphone.

L (on phone) says, "Watari, it is very important that you destroy all three notebooks as soon as possible, without touching them. Use a flamethrower or something."

Ryuk says, "Since Matsuda touched Rem's death note first, that will destroy all memories he has of death notes and shinigamis."

L says, "Matsuda will probably be happier that way."

You see L and Ryuk continuing to walk along in the hallways of the prison.

L says, "Why do you continue to follow me? I thought you had a home you're anxious to get back to."

Ryuk says, "The shinigami world is a boring place. You're the most interesting human I've met other than Light. I think I'll keep following you and see what you do."

L says, "Will you kill me if I stop being interesting?"

Ryuk says, "No, even if you're boring for a while, I'm sure you'll start doing something fascinating later on."

L says, "Then, I guess I've gained another friend, regardless of whether I want one or not. A permanent reminder of my failure with Light."

Ryuk says, "I thought you solved the case?"

L says, "I solved the case much later than I usually do, and thousands of people died. If I had just been a bit smarter early on, I could have saved so many lives. Perhaps even Light himself. If I'd cornered him in the right way early enough in the investigation, he might have given up ownership to save his life and all the Kira murders would have stopped."

Ryuk says, "It wasn't like him to give up. If he'd gotten that desperate, he would have just done the deal for the eyes and killed you."

L says, "All I needed to do was search his room adequately before I installed the cameras. I was in too much of a rush. Then the trick compartment would have burned up the notebook. I never would have known why the murders stopped or been able to convict Light, but his bloody rampage would have ended."

Ryuk says, "Maybe you'll be smarter next time."

L says, "Next time? What do you mean?"

Ryuk says, "Last time I stopped in the shinigami world, everyone was really interested in my adventures. It is such a place of rot and despair, where nothing ever happens. I bet at least one of them will soon manage to get a spare death note and drop it in this world for a human to use. Plus, there are a lot of Kira supporters now. I think you'll have a copycat Kira before too long."

You see L looking grim and determined.

L says, "Well, I'm better prepared now. I'll just have to fight the next Kira as well. Will you give me any hints, Ryuk?"

Ryuk says, "Not willingly, but I'm sure someone as smart as you can trick me into saying a few useful things. I won't break any rules for you, though. And, don't even think about killing me. I'll never fall in love with a human."

L says, "That's just as well. That's... a very disturbing image."

Ryuk says, "Ewwwww! Gods of death don't do things like that. You're a pervert for even imagining it."

L says, "I'm... a pervert?!"


	5. Script Format P1

**Title:** "Deeper Thoughts"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to chapter 58 of the manga and episode 25 of the anime. Minor spoilers for later in the series (meaning, the Wammy's House stuff).

 **Summary:** This is meant to be an alternate ending to the entire series, with all the canon anime/manga events happening up to a certain point, and then the plot diverging from there. A few minor things from later in the series do pop up, so you'll understand this best if you've completed reading/watching the entirety of "Death Note". However, you really only need to be caught up to the point of divergence. In this case, the point of divergence occurs slightly before the point where, in the original, L would have decided to test the 13-day rule. Instead, something different happens. The idea is that if L thought a bit more instead of jumping into action, nearly everything would have unfolded differently.

 **Warnings:** Extremely minor swearing, some violence. Extremely minor sexual groping at one point.

 **Pairings:** None really, except for an extremely minor LightxMisa.

 **Additional Notes:** This is written in second person, present tense because I imagined it as a graphic novel, not as a story. I actually wrote all this out as a description to be used for a fan comic or manga I hope to create someday (a.k.a. a doujinshi). I do not know when/if I'll create the doujinshi, but of course I hope as soon as possible. Please do not ask me when the doujinshi will appear. Instead, use google with the pen name Sashocirrione and the title "Deeper Thoughts". If the doujinshi has been created, it will appear somewhere on the Internet. If not, then it isn't done yet. You can encourage me to create it in reviews, but that probably won't speed the process much.

**The first few lines of dialogue at the very beginning is taken mostly from volume 55 of the original manga, but it quickly diverges to my own plot. These lines are only included so you can tell exactly where in the series you are.**

************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: The main room of the Kira investigation headquarters that has all the monitors.

L (thinking): When Higuchi wrote officer shirobai's name in the notebook, he couldn't have known the officer's name just from his actions or conversation. That much is clear from the cameras and listening devices that we'd planted in his car

L: (thinking): But Higuchi went to the Sakura TV station in order to see Matsuda's face, whom he'd seen many times before... and that was after he told Rem "Time for the deal"...

L: Rem, the video that the second Kira sent to the TV station, there was something about Kira not having the eyes, but... those eyes are eyes that can see a person's name just by looking at them, right?

Light (thinking): Riyuzaki, I already calculated that you would come to that conclusion.

L: Am I right? Are you unable to tell humans about that, Rem?

Light: Riyuzaki, that thought shouldn't be wrong. It's eyes that will let you know the name of the person if you see their face after making a deal with the shinigami. You can easily figure that out from the second Kira's statements, the incident with Officer Shirobai, and the fact that Higuchi went to the Sakura TV Station.

Matsuda: No, you can't easily figure that out... at least I can't.

Rem: You two are pretty sharp. I'm not supposed to tell anyone other than the one who uses the notebook, but if you've seen that far, then I won't deny it. 

Rem (thinking): I didn't think I would say anything that would cast suspicion on Misa but, if Light Yagami reveals it, then it means that he is okay with it being known. And, right now, Misa's freedom is guaranteed...

L: And the "deal" is?

Rem: Concerning that, I cannot tell anyone other than the person who uses the notebook.

Light (thinking): Good job, Rem, that's the way it should be.

L (thinking): If the shinigami were human, I would say she is a liar. For any question that would actually be useful in the investigation, she claims not to know or that she is restricted from saying anything except to the notebook's owner.

L (thinking): However, when I question Rem, Light sometimes prompts her and she either says more or seems to change course from what she was going to say. Is Light the notebook owner?

Scene of L dropping marshmallows into his tea.

L (thinking): Rem reacted intensely both the first and second times she saw Misa on the monitors as Misa stood outside the entrance waiting for Light.

Scene of L with tea-soaked marshmallows on his spoon. 

L (thinking): Has Rem already met Misa and Light? Or does she know something about them?

L: Rem, are we harming you in any way?

Light (thinking): What is L trying to do?

Rem: What do you mean?

L: Are you angry at Higuchi or the people here for trapping you in the human world? Does it hurt you? Do you need or wish to go home?

L (thinking): After Light and Misa were both incarcerated, there was a two-week gap before criminals started being killed again, and at that time the pattern of deaths changed from that of the original Kira to Higuchi's pattern, and now after Higuchi's death there has been a four-day gap in the murders.

Rem: No, one place is as good as another. Everything I need is here.

Scene of L looking into his tea.

L (thinking): Did this notebook travel from Light to Higuchi or from Misa to Higuchi? If so, how? I can't find any connection between Light or Misa and Higuchi, so did the shinigami do it? Rem says she just happened to drop the notebook in front of Higuchi. Could there really be so much coincidence involved?

Scene of L drinking tea.

L (thinking): This notebook here was not transported to a new user. The second notebook, was it not being used until after Higuchi's death? For there to be a four-day gap just at that time, the Kira who is killing now would know about Higuchi's death, or was unable to act until after Higuchi's death.

L (thinking): There is a distinct possibility that Rem may act in Kira's interest, yet if Rem was willing to do anything for Kira, the case would probably show different patterns. Also, everyone here should already be dead. Is there something restricting Rem's actions?

L: Since you don't eat, what does a god of death need?

Rem: I need to kill humans. That is all. I use my other death note for it, since the one you are holding is now attached to the human world and I can't use it.

L (thinking): If Light was Kira, his god of death probably saw the entire investigation team some time ago, yet didn't kill them. Was Rem Light's shinigami then?

Scene of everyone looking upset.

L: How many people did you kill while attached to Higuchi? Did you kill any of his criminals for him?

Rem: I do not care about Kira's mission or humans killing each other.

Matsuda: Are you likely to kill again soon?

Light: How do you decide who to kill? Or aren't you allowed to tell us?

Rem: I cannot say.

L: Does that mean you might kill anyone here at any time?

Rem: Perhaps.

Light (thinking): Very good questions, L. Now when Rem kills you, it won't seem to have anything to do with me.

L (thinking): Light feeds Rem leading questions, and she responds. If the shinigami might mislead us, destroy evidence or kill at his signal, the entire investigation has already been infiltrated and compromised. We must be careful what we say and do in front of her.

Mogi: We might die?

L: Nobody associated with Higuchi died except Hatori who was explicitly threatened by Kira, so I presume if Rem killed during that time, it was by looking at photographs or selecting random people in the street. Perhaps Rem is like the reapers of folklore and only kills those who are already approaching death.

L: Rem, is there any way we could convince you to never kill one of us? If there is something you want, we will do our best to get it for you.

Rem: I will think about it.

Scene of Light looking angry.

Light (thinking): No, Rem, you know Misa will never be happy without me and they would never make a deal to let both Kiras go. Leave it the way it is.

L (thinking): If the 13-day rule is false, Light is almost certainly Kira. But then Rem lied for Light when she said the rule was true. How much will Rem do for Light? If she is willing to kill us all, why hasn't she done so yet? Why doesn't she at least kill me?

Scene of L stirring his tea with his spoon.

L (thinking): Either Light is having trouble communicating his wish in front of us, or the shinigami is reluctant or operating under some kind of restriction, or Light is waiting for some plan to fall into place first.

Scene of L starting to line up marshmallows in a row.

L (thinking): If Light has already made "the deal" he could kill us himself or leak our names. If Misa is the new Kira, she might know everyone's names except Watari's, and she might have standing orders to kill if she notices surveillance or Light fails to contact her for a certain period of time. Rem is an unknown factor but she could kill us too. I should assume that any move I make against Light or Misa could trigger a slaughter.

Scene of L having created a long line of marshmallows.

L (thinking): If Light is deliberately keeping us alive, it could be because he wants to always be part of the Kira investigation, so he can influence it. If everyone here died except for Light, another Kira investigation team would eventually form, and Light wouldn't be in it.

L (thinking): Is that what you want, Light? A sham investigation? Can I fool you with that? Or is the shinigami the only one I need to fool?

L: We have a lead on Kira.

Aizawa: What?

L: Rem says she did not kill Higuchi, Higuchi never wrote his own name in the notebook, and a heart attack at that time is too coincidental. Kira killed Higuchi.

Soichiro: How could Kira know?

L: Kira, or Kira's leak, knew of Higuchi's arrest as soon as we made it. Even the police didn't know who we were chasing until the last moment, only that it was Kira. We need the names of everyone who participated in the police blockade. Also, the remaining six members of the Yotsuba group should be investigated, along with all of Higuchi's acquaintances. There could be a second Kira among them.

Soichiro: We're investigating the police again?

Light: Dad, it only makes sense. Kira had a leak within the police before.

L: Light, you are the one who promised the Yotsuba group we wouldn't question them. I need you to come up with a plan that won't make them feel betrayed. We need their full cooperation.

L (thinking): Now, for the real plan. I should assume there is only a small chance I'll survive.

L: We are moving headquarters.

Matsuda: Oh man, I just got settled into my rooms here!

L: If Kira or Kira's leak was at the scene of Higuchi's arrest, then we may have been trailed back to headquarters. Kira possibly knows we are stationed here. This is incredibly dangerous because Kira could attack this place or send a security expert to break in and expose our faces.

Aizawa: But moving from hotel to hotel doesn't allow us the kind of security equipment we have here.

Mogi: It's too dangerous. If we move, there would be a greater chance of someone taking pictures or even stealing the notebook.

L: I thought about this possibility a long time ago. I have already built another facility with security as good as here. It is much smaller, but there is still space for all of us to live there if needed.

L: Light, I cannot allow any outsiders, including Misa, to know the new location. If she shows up there, I'll assume you slipped up. Moving should take a couple of days, so tell her within that time.

Scene of Light looking freaked out.

Light (thinking): He's going to cut off my access to Misa. I can't go out to meet her, or everyone will notice Rem follows me instead of the death note. And, if I can no longer whisper in her ear outside the entrance to headquarters, I can't send her any new plans unless I step outside to use my cellphone, which is probably bugged.

Scene of Light and Rem looking at each other defiantly.

Light (thinking): Even worse, L is steering the investigation away from Misa. Rem needs to be quite sure Misa is in danger, or she won't be willing to kill herself.

L: I need to consult privately with Watari about the best way to move our data. I'll be in his room if anyone needs me, but the cameras will be turned off there.

Light (thinking): I either need to find a way to push Rem even harder, or I need to invest in a different plan.

L (thinking): Why won't Light leave headquarters? Is it to keep an eye on me, or so that constant surveillance will prove him innocent when I die, or some other reason?

Light (thinking): But, if Rem sees me working on some other plan, she'll lose the motivation to kill L and herself. I must secretly set up something to kill L if Rem fails.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: Watari's room, with various computers and large monitors.

Scene of L entering the room, carrying the death note, talking on his cell phone.

L (on phone): Mogi, I need you to watch the shinigami. If it leaves your sight or does anything strange, call me immediately. Don't say anything to the others about this, they won't be able to look unsuspicious like you can.

L: Watari, if I am right, we could die at any moment.

Watari: Then you don't think Kira is within Yotsuba or the police?

L: I'm almost completely certain Light is Kira, that he is planning something, and that the shinigami is at least partially on his side. The Kira that started killing when Misa was released is either Misa or someone that Light set up with a notebook by giving orders to Misa.

Watari: So, from now on we'll need to be extremely secretive even in headquarters?

L: Yes, but we must appear not to be. I need to keep everyone busy with the move and useless leads. I'll send you text messages from the secure line on my cellphone with any secret instructions. I'll hide it from the cameras each time I do it. We'll need to conduct our own investigation behind their backs.

L: I'm going to update a report about the entire case on my laptop and also download the most important data files to it. Get me an identical-looking laptop. Then I'll have you mail my laptop to Roger.

Watari: You expect us to die, then?

L: We are at the riskiest stage of this investigation. We can no longer choose to hide our faces. If things are really as bad as I think they are, we'll be killed at a distance if we try to isolate ourselves from Kira.

L: Wedy is the biggest threat if she gets controlled. Send Wedy back to America immediately, and make sure she's put in protective custody there, in a high security facility even she can't escape from. Explain to her that it's for her own protection from Kira. Tell nobody of this. If she dies of a heart attack there, it will show Kira tried to control her into an impossible action.

L: I need you to contact Rene and Estelle. Tell me the instant you get them so I can send instructions. If I'm right, I can use them to solve the entire case within hours.

Watari: If this is our last chance to talk, I want to say that I've always been proud of you.

L: I feel the same about you. If you hadn't channeled my hacking into better purposes, I would perhaps be a criminal now.

Scene of L sitting on the floor and working on his laptop, while Watari works on his computer.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: The main room of the Kira investigation headquarters that has all the monitors.

Scene of L entering the room.

Light (thinking): L is up to something, and Rem is too stupid to notice. Why can't she just kill him now, while myself and Misa still seem entirely innocent.

Light: That took a long time. You know, I could have helped.

L: The separate computer system that only myself and Watari can access contains a few clues to my real identity. Of course I couldn't let anyone else move it. But you can help with all the rest of the data.

Light (thinking): Is that true, or is he trying to tempt me into breaking into that system so I'll give myself away?

L (thinking): If Light already has an attack or infiltration planned, it is for this place, not the new headquarters. I need to go there as soon as possible if I want to live. But, he wants to either watch me or for me to keep him under constant surveillance, so I should allow him to always stay with me.

Scene of Light looking angry.

Light (thinking): Rem, kill L now, before things get dangerous.

L: Watari is just now taking the remaining computer hard drives and physical data to the new headquarters. I'm going to go there in a few hours, taking the notebook with me. We should divide into two teams at that time, one to continue to move out of here and another to help organize things at the new place.

Matsuda: Most of my things are still here. It's going to take me all day to load it up. I'll stay.

L: Light, when I leave, do you want to come with me? I'd like us to start working immediately on the new Yotsuba plans.

Light (thinking): He knows I'm trying to stay with him all the time. Well, this works for me too. I'll push Rem into killing and I'll have an alibi.

Light: Yes. Right now, I'll need to go outside and call Misa so she doesn't get worried if she comes here and it's deserted.

L: Your cellphone is in the security locker on the way out, as always.

L (thinking): It's the first time he's actually called Misa since coming here. Will I get something? No, Light's too sharp about surveillance. Surely he knows his phone is bugged. Too bad I can't bug his clothing to get around that whispering trick they use.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: Outside the headquarters building, on some stone steps.

Scene of Light standing with a cellphone to his ear.

Light (on phone): Misa, drop everything and come to headquarters right now. I'll be waiting out front.

Misa: Light, I'm in an interview right now for possibly getting a lead role in another movie! It should only be another 15 minutes and my whole career could depend on it.

Light (thinking): I'm sure L is listening. It'll be suspicious if I push her too hard.

Light (on phone): Headquarters is moving, Misa, and you won't be able to meet with me outside the new place. This could be our last chance to see each other for a while. It is very important for me to see you. Finish your interview, but you must get here within an hour.

Misa: Why can't you just date me? Is it still because of you-know-who?

Light (thinking): Is Misa insane, to hint about Rem like that over the phone? She is going to get me killed yet.

Light (on phone): Misa, I don't like anyone else. You are the only girl for me. Just calm down and don't bring it up ever again.

Misa: No, I mean...

Light (on phone): Misa, just shut up and come here.

Scene of Light having ended the conversation, looking exhausted.

Light (thinking): L thinks he'll be safe at the new place. But, if Rem fails, there will be additional traps set.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A spacious room, with a bed, computer desk, couches, and coffee table.

Scene of L crouched in a chair in front of a computer desk, with a plate of cookies in front of him. The monitor he is watching shows Light and Misa talking outside the entrance to the building.

L (thinking): Still using their whispering trick. I wish I'd had the foresight to install bugs in Misa's earrings.

Scene of the monitor showing Light having pushed Misa against the wall, passionately kissing her and groping her.

L (thinking): He disliked her before Higuchi was caught, then he's suddenly in love but won't date her because he's too busy with work. And, until today, he wouldn't make out with her. There's no way she isn't mixed up in his plan.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: Outside the building, on some stone steps.

Scene of Light groping Misa pretty intensely, while whispering in her ear.

Light: Keep holding this position. I'll reach in and get it.

Misa: Oh, Light! Please come home with me so we can do more of this.

Scene of Light reaching into the front of Misa's shirt.

Light: I want to, but we have to wait until L is dead. It'll be soon. He can't avoid all my plans.

Misa: Misa doesn't entirely understand.

Light: You're just part of my plan. Do what I told you and don't try anything else. Be extra careful of surveillance. I've taught Ryuk how to search rooms for those things and for people following you, so just keep using apples each time you need his help.

Scene of, inside Misa's shirt, Light pulling a folded piece of paper into his sleeve

Misa: Yes, I've been doing that.

Light: Don't even once mess with a scrap of death note unless you're sure you're unwatched, and especially never go to where you've buried the whole thing unless you're safe.

Misa: Misa will do everything perfectly.

Light: Do everything I tell you, and we'll never get caught.


	6. Script Format P2

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A hallway within the investigation headquarters.

Scene of, in the background, Matsuda rolling some kind of big metal cart with shelves, loaded with boxes and clothing, while behind him Mogi is walking, carrying a small box. In the foreground are Light and L, with L holding a briefcase that looks very high security.

L: Light, are you ready to travel now?

Light: Yes.

Scene of Light and L getting into an elevator.

L: The bus is nearly full. This will be the last trip for today, and then everyone except for myself, you and Watari will go home.

L (thinking): That groping had a purpose. If I searched Light right now, I would probably find a scrap of notebook paper on him. But, I can't do anything because of the shinigami.

Light: Are you sure Kira won't follow us from this place to the other one?

L: No, Watari is excellent at losing pursuit and the bus will stop several times to get a new paint job. Although, it isn't paint, it's vinyl sheeting that fits the bus perfectly and can be peeled off and replaced in less than two minutes.

Scenes of L and Light getting off the elevator and moving through several high-security checkpoints, then going into an underground parking garage and approaching a large, unmarked bus with darkened windows.

Scene of L and Light getting onto a bus crammed with stuff and finding a seat, Rem trailing behind them now.

Scene of L looking up at Rem as she is standing half in and half out of a pile of stuff.

L: Rem, that must be very useful sometimes.

Rem: I've never known it any other way.

L: Well, I only know what it's like to be human. Because I don't know anything about you, it is possible I might harm you inadvertently unless you tell me what I shouldn't do.

Scene of Light looking pissed off.

Light (thinking): Is L just trying to cozy up to Rem to get better answers, or is he suspicious that Rem is on my side?

Light: Riyuzaki, let's work on the new lead.

L: Have you come up with a plan yet?

Light: Yes. We need to make sure every last person who knew of Higuchi's arrest is investigated thoroughly, without missing a single person. That includes not just the police at the blockade and the surviving Yotsuba group members, but also Misa.

Scene of Rem looking angry and upset.

L (thinking): He is pushing this for a reason.

L: Misa was restrained at headquarters at the time, being filmed from eight different angles. I've reviewed all that footage. She did not kill Higuchi.

Light: Riyuzaki, you are the one who always wants to be thorough. I'm just following your lead, because I'm sure you would have added Misa to that list if I didn't.

L: We're short on personnel, we can't add many people without greatly increasing our risk of being infiltrated by Kira, and I've already spent months investigating Misa with no results.

L: I also lost standing with the rest of the team by focusing on you and Misa. We have 74 new suspects and I intend to concentrate on them.

Light (thinking): Would L really give up on Misa and myself at this point? Perhaps, if his pride was damaged when everyone else turned against him. But, if I can't get Rem to kill him soon, I won't be able to deliver such a perfect alibi to everyone.

L (thinking): There are only three reasons he might push this so hard. He is certain I won't investigate Misa, or he knows there is absolutely no evidence to be found, or he is trying to lure me into a trap.

Light: Are you sure you aren't planning to investigate Misa in secret? That would be just like you.

L (thinking): Does Misa remember my name from that one time she saw my face before her power was lost? This makes me even more worried that Misa may have orders to kill me the moment she notices any cameras, bugs, or people following her.

L: You forget my reputation, Light, and that I'm employing the rest of you. I don't answer to your father, Mogi or Aizawa, only to the ICPO. If I wanted to arrest Misa again or keep her under surveillance, I could fire everyone who disagreed with me and simply do it.

Scene of L looking upwards at Rem, who looks very angry.

L: Rem, I've actually been meaning to ask you a question for some time, but I haven't been sure how to go about it.

Light (thinking): Shit! What is L doing now?

Rem: Ask me.

L: I would like a favor, but I don't want you to feel used. I only want it if you're willing, if there is a way we can repay you, perhaps entertainment of some sort, or food, or being taken outside on tours, or days when you are not bombarded with questions. I don't really know how to pay a shinigami.

Light (thinking): He is trying to tempt Rem into a deal?

Rem: What do you wish, human?

L: Well, there are only a few of us and we need all the help we can get. Would you like to join the investigation? We have a lot of suspects, and your ability to be invisible and walk through walls could be quite useful.

Light (thinking): So, this is what he's been leading up to. Is this a real offer, or another ploy?

L: It would be something to do other than just standing around. Don't tell me your answer now, wait a couple of weeks. I won't need those talents until then, and I need some time to see if I can find anything you really like.

Scene of Rem looking at Light as if for a cue. Light is smiling.

Rem: I will see what pleasures you can produce.

Scene of L withdrawing an apple from a paper bag.

L: I was hoping you'd say that. Why don't we start with this?

Rem: I've never eaten anything before.

Light: Riyuzaki, I guess we'll get to see whether that was just Kira's joke on you or whether it's true.

Scene of Rem holding up the apple and looking at it apprehensively.

Rem: How do I do this?

L: I'll show you.

Scenes of L taking another apple out and eating it.

Scenes of Rem imitating L.

Rem: This is nice.

Scene of Rem looking happy and surprised.

L (thinking): Gods of death do like apples, but unless this one is an actor, it has never had one before. Does that mean Light's shinigami was a different one? That would most likely pair Rem with Misa.

L: I have a few other treats I'd like you to try. I'll be right back.

Scene of L getting up and getting stuff from a mini-fridge in the front of the bus.

L (thinking): Rem has always watched Misa intently on the monitor, but she takes cues from Light. Is she working on behalf of both of them? If Rem is fully on their side, I will die the moment I challenge either one of them.

Scene of L returning with a big slice of cake on a plate and some containers of candy.

L (thinking): Although, why am I alive right now? If the shinigami can kill without a second thought, it should have killed me as soon as it understood the structure and purpose of the investigation team. Is Rem waiting for a signal from Light? Is Light hoping to tell her to kill us but he's never had a moment with Rem away from the cameras?

Scene of L holding up the cake on a plate towards Rem.

L: I think this is the best, but I don't know how it would taste to you.

Scenes of Rem reaching down, grabbing the cake slice awkwardly and lifting it to her mouth with some pieces coming off and falling down.

Scene of Rem chewing the cake, with frosting smeared all around her mouth.

Rem: That is very good too.

L (thinking): Now, Light will be under pressure. He cannot meet with Misa in the same way as before and I will be doing my best to not provoke the shinigami. Will Light be pushed into acting on his own? He probably thinks he has at least a few days, but if my guess is right, tonight I will get most of the evidence I need.

L (thinking): The question is, will I survive?

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A bedroom, with various boxes stacked in one corner.

Scene of Light crawling into bed and under the covers.

Light (thinking): To the security cameras, this looks like I'm tired from moving and need to rest a bit before supper.

Scene of Light's hands under the covers, drawing out some paper from his sleeve.

Light (thinking): The man I control will pass in front of this building, write down the address, and then go put that piece of paper in a hiding place Misa will check soon.

Light (thinking): After that, Misa will control security experts to put this building under surveillance and attempt to get photos of everyone who enters or leaves. They'll die in 23 days, but if they haven't got all the photos by then, Misa will just replace them with other experts.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: The "Wammy's House" orphanage

Scene of Roger receiving a package at the door.

Scenes of Roger taking the package to his office and opening it, revealing a laptop computer and a letter.

Scene of a close-up of the letter, which says: "Roger, it is likely I will die soon. I might be controlled into shutting down the mechanism that sends you a signal if I die, but if I do not visit you for a year, then I am dead. It is also possible I might be controlled into revealing something that will lead to deaths at Wammy's House. This laptop contains a complete summary of my work on the Kira case, including video evidence when relevant. Please make copies of it all and put the back-up data in a place where it will be sent to some other detective or intelligence agency if everyone there dies. If I die, then please give this laptop to Mello and Near. Whichever of them can get solid evidence on Kira will be my successor."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A large room that looks like a small cafeteria.

Scene of Light sitting at a cafeteria table, eating food from a tray. L is sitting nearby, with a narrow tube going into his mouth and leading up to a large plastic bag hanging from a metal stand. Watari is pouring some mushy liquid into the open top of the plastic bag.

Light: I hate that thing so much. It always looks like you're ingesting vomit. Can't you do it somewhere else?

L: Most of the other rooms aren't ready yet. Also, if it spills, this is the easiest room to clean up.

Watari: If Riyuzaki would eat normal food, we wouldn't have to do this.

L: I don't see any point in chewing something that doesn't taste good. Besides, it would take me at least twenty minutes to chew a meal like this. With three meals, that's an hour per day. This way, I can get all my nutrients and vitamins in just a few minutes and go back to important things.

Light: You are childish!

L: No, it's a very intelligent plan. I don't waste time or pleasure, and I keep my body from degenerating.

Rem: Humans are unlucky about eating then.

L: If we only eat the best things, we get ill. I suppose you can eat whatever you like, Rem. I'm jealous.

L (thinking): Yes, Light. Keep eating your drugged food. You'll sleep without bothering me tonight. Then, I'll only have to throw off Rem's suspicions, not yours.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A bedroom.

Scene of Watari lying in a bed, sweat running down his face, with L crouched in a chair by the bedside and Rem standing nearby.

Scene of L on his cellphone.

L (on phone): Mogi, I need to take Watari to the hospital. Please come to the new headquarters. I don't want to leave the notebook with only one person to guard it.

Rem: Watari looks bad. Maybe you should leave now.

L: I do not think this is serious, I just need to check with a medical professional to be sure.

Watari: Riyuzaki, I'm fine. It is just an upset stomach. We should stay here.

Rem: There are cameras running in every room, just like the old headquarters. Why don't you feel safe?

L: There is a chance Kira could attack this place, and Light would not be enough by himself. He hasn't had any practice with a gun and won't carry one. Besides, he's asleep.

Rem: Riyuzaki, you are very similar to Light.

L: I suppose so.

Rem: But you aren't as mean as he is.

L: I have no idea what you're talking about. Has Light hurt you?

Rem: No, but it seems he doesn't care about anyone.

L: Do you wish Light cared about people?

Rem: It would improve his character and make everyone happier.

L (thinking): I said "people" and she agreed. Rem wants Light to care for Misa? Is that it?

Scene of Mogi entering.

L: Good. Light is asleep, so don't wake him.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A dark, rural-looking road at night, with L's car sitting by the side of the road.

Scene of the inside of the car, with Watari in the driver's seat and L sprawled in the back seat with a bunch of electronic equipment. L is wearing earphones.

L: Light should not expect me to move so soon. And, even if he did expect that, he probably thinks I would either put Misa under surveillance or test the 13-day rule.

Watari: Why would it be bad to secretly put Misa under surveillance?

L: Misa might have another shinigami watching over her to help her avoid surveillance, so it might take a very long time to catch her doing anything.

L: She also could have standing orders to kill everyone on the investigation team if she notices surveillance, or she might have orders to wipe her memories of her crimes, which could keep us from ever getting evidence.

Scene of L holding up a microphone in front of his mouth.

L (on microphone): Rene, is everything set up?

Voice from earphones: We received all your files and our team is ready. Should I have Estelle send you a sample?

L (on microphone): Yes, please do.

Voice from earphones: How does this sound?

L (on microphone): Exactly right. Let's hope we can get her.

Voice from earphones: We will commence in exactly one minute. Any last instructions?

L (on microphone): No, just be sure to repeat exactly what I say, with a natural speech rhythm and no suspicious pauses.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: The new investigation headquarters

Scene of L and Watari returning, entering a large room with various monitors in it and computers lined again one wall. Mogi is waiting there in a chair.

Scene of Rem drifting through a wall to enter the same room.

Rem: That only took a few hours.

L: It was merely an upset stomach and night sweats. They kept him a little while for observation just to make sure.

Mogi: Should I go home or stay here?

L: It's 3AM, I think it would be best if you stay. Make sure everyone else gets here early tomorrow morning.

L (thinking): I don't think Rem is smart enough to be suspicious about myself and Watari leaving for a few hours. Light might have, but he's deep in a drugged sleep and won't wake until tomorrow anyway. He should never realize we drugged him, and he may never realize we left, or he'll realize it too late.

L: Watari, I do not think I'll sleep tonight. Would you bring me some coffee and doughnuts?

Watari: Yes, of course.

Scene of L settling down in a chair and looking tired.

L (thinking): Only a few hours until the others get here. Perhaps they are my last hours alive.


	7. Script Format P3

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: The new investigation headquarters

Caption: The next morning.

Scene of L crouched in a chair, surrounded by the litter of half-eaten sweets, looking a bit grim and melancholy. Everyone else is present except for Matsuda and Light.

Scene of Matsuda entering.

Matsuda: I'm so sorry I'm late!

Soichiro: You aren't the last one. Light is still sleeping.

Scene of Matsuda looking relieved.

Matsuda: Oh, good. I mean, not that he's so late, but...

L: I am depending on Light to help develop a plan for the new suspects, but I suppose everyone is tired from the move. Before he gets here, I should discuss another possible development with you.

Aizawa: What has happened?

L: I am thinking of adding another member to the investigation team.

Aizawa: Who? A criminal?

Scene of L with a large jar of jam, spreading it on some doughnuts with a butter knife.

L: Actually, the shinigami.

Scene of everyone looking shocked.

L: I've already discussed this with Rem, and she is thinking about it. I need to find a way to pay her, and I've been experimenting with foods. If anyone can discover something else she might like, I would be grateful.

Scene of Light entering the room.

Scene of L biting into a jam-slathered doughnut.

L: Light, good to see you. Have you thought about how to approach the Yotsuba group members?

Light: Yes, Riyuzaki. Since another of them might be Kira, we need caution. I still think it is very unlikely Namikawa is Kira, so we should contact him first and get more information on the meetings that happened before we started recording them.

L: We should also search their homes for another notebook, but we must move cautiously. Searching immediately might scare off any Kira among them. We should wait two weeks before doing so.

Light (thinking): Damn, he is keeping Wedy away from Misa's eyes. Well, I instructed Misa how to find similar security experts and send them here, so it shouldn't matter at all. It's actually better if it isn't anyone I've met.

Scene of Watari's "W" appearing on one of the monitors.

Watari (from screen): L, an urgent message has come in.

Scene of L licking jam from his lips.

L: Can it wait 15 minutes? We need to get tasks assigned for today.

Watari: Another detective wishes to speak with you. He says he has arrested the second Kira.

Scene of Rem looking worried and upset. In the background everyone else looks either shocked or puzzled.

L: Put him through.

Scene of Light sweating and looking a bit freaked out.

Light (thinking): How could this happen now? Is this L's trick?

Scene of Watari's symbol being gone from the monitor, and replaced instead by a symbol that resembles a police badge.

Voice from monitor: Well, L, I've solved the Kira case before you. I have the second Kira in custody along with a confession, and I know who the first Kira is.

Scene of L licking jam from his fingers.

L: I doubt anyone could have solved the case before me, unless you cheated. You must be one of the four detectives I sent my back-up data to. I specified not to act on that information unless I died. It could interfere with my own efforts and ruin them.

Light (thinking): He had a plan in place in case he died? For how long? This can screw everything up. How many people do I need to kill before I'm clear again?

Voice from monitor: Oh, but once I looked over the case it was too tempting. I saw an easy way to solve everything. Something you never thought of.

L: Did you contact me just to gloat? Or is there a purpose in this?

Voice from monitor: I hope to turn over both Kiras to the ICPO. My team has Misa Amane, the second Kira. You have Light Yagami, the original Kira. We are informing you that we'll be taking custody of him. Tell me your location and I'll send an arresting force.

Rem (thinking): How can I save Misa now? Killing those here wouldn't help, my death would be for nothing.

Scene of Light looking very panicked but trying to hold it in.

Light (thinking): No, I should remain calm. This still could be a trick.

Scene of every other task force member looking at Light in a freaked-out way.

L: I will not do that unless you can show me you have proof, not just circumstantial evidence. I truly doubt Misa Amane would confess to being Kira, since I had her in a straight jacket for over a month and she never said anything. Also, if those two are both Kira, then they can erase their memories and I'm sure Misa would do exactly that to protect Light.

Voice from monitor: And you never thought how to get around those restrictions? I suppose every intelligent man has his blind spot. You'll be mentally kicking yourself once you hear how simple it was.

L: If it is plausible, I will believe it. Otherwise, you are interfering with my own investigation.

Voice from monitor: Using samples of Light Yagami's voice, we had a skilled impersonator call Misa Amane and pretend to be Light. She told us all about the nasty little plan Light is using right now to attempt to get photographs of everyone there. Then, we had Light tell her to move her notebook into a certain new hiding place. As soon as she finished, we retrieved it.

Light (thinking): Shit! Shit! Shit!

Voice from monitor: Right now, Misa thinks she is touring a top-secret movie set and that she will possibly be hired as the lead actress. She has no idea she's actually in custody, so there is no reason for her to erase her memories. We call her periodically just to chat, and she keeps telling us more. She's actually quite starved for attention from Light, and willing to believe anything he tells her.

Aizawa: Is it really true? Light's been Kira this whole time?

Matsuda: But, there's the 13-day rule. Light and Misa should both be dead if they used the notebook. Right?

Soichiro: Light, no!

Voice from monitor: The 13-day rule is false, according to Amane, and so is the rule saying everyone who touches the notebook will die if it is destroyed.

L: So, the only thing you have is voice recordings where one side of the conversation is fake and the notebook itself? That may not hold up in court. They might say you faked both sides of the conversation, and for the notebook to be accepted as real it would need to be tested.

Voice from monitor: That is a matter for the courts. We can supply plenty of testimony from those who watched our tricks with the phone calls. As it is, most of our team can see Misa's shinigami now. I'm sure the notebook is real. Stop being stubborn about losing and give us Light Yagami.

Soichiro: Light, how could you... are you really...

L: Chief Yagami, calm down and don't jump to conclusions. We don't have proof of anything yet.

Light (thinking): Why is L defending me now? What ploy is this?

L: Could you play those recordings for us? Just to be sure.

Voice from monitor: I've already contacted the ICPO about my plan to arrest both suspects. They've been told you have Light Yagami. If you continue to withhold him, you'll be categorized as a criminal yourself.

L: I am merely asking for actual proof before I shut down my own investigation.

Voice from monitor: As you say, we could have used our voice impersonator to create both sides of the conversation, so letting you hear it wouldn't be convincing. Instead, why don't I describe Misa's shinigami? He is tall and spindly, with bluish skin, spiky black hair and feathery black wings. Light should know if I'm telling the truth.

Scene of Light looking very upset, as everyone else in the room looks at him.

Light (thinking): They really do have Misa's notebook! But I need to keep it together and stall just a bit longer. I can come up with a plan.

Scene of Mogi approaching Light with handcuffs.

L: Mogi, stop that. For the moment, Light should be free. Merely keep an eye on him, and don't let his hands go out of sight.

L: I think it is time I told you the real reason I'm being so stubborn. It is possible that we are being kept hostage.

Voice from monitor: How so? Misa can't kill you now, and I'm sure you have enough people there to restrain Light. Don't tell me he's already written your names down to control you?

L: I doubt Light has done that. But, if Light is Kira, then the 13-day rule is certainly fake. If that rule is false, the shinigami lied. If Rem will lie to protect Kira, there is no telling what else she might do.

L: Rem might kill us and any arresting force that comes for Light. She might be waiting for an arresting force so she can follow them back to Misa, the one she is most concerned with.

Scene of Light looking very insane and giggling.

Light (thinking): How did L figure so much out?

Scene of Light looking evil.

Light: That's right. I'm Kira and you can't do anything to me. I've been playing with you all this time. Even without the death note, I have Rem as my weapon.

Rem (thinking): I must follow Light Yagami's lead. This bluff is the only way we might still save Misa.

Scene of Soichiro looking very insane and raising his gun.

L: Stop him!

Scene of Mogi and Aizawa trying to restrain Soichiro as his gun goes off.

Scenes of Light falling to the ground, then rising into a crouched position, with lots of blood coming from his knee.

Light: Damn it! You destroyed my knee!

L: Soichiro, I understand your feelings, but we need a clear understanding of the situation before we can act. Please do not throw away Light's life or your own.

L: Rem, since we are your hostages, what are your demands?

Rem: I will let Light make the demands.

Light: Riyuzaki, I can't control you into killing others I don't know with the death note, but I can threaten you into it. I'm sure you know the names and faces of those four detectives you sent your data to. You will write their names in the death note, controlling them into destroying all information they have and letting go anyone they have in custody and sending the names and faces of everyone they work with to us.

Voice from monitor: The ICPO has already been told that Light Yagami and Misa Amane are the first and second Kiras. If everyone working to arrest them dies, it will just be further proof of that and others will be sent to arrest them.

L: It also won't work for another reason. I've always been willing to die to solve this case. I can't be threatened into killing those people.

Light: Oh, but you can. I suppose you know you'll die either way, but if you cooperate, I'll make sure your death is painless and written for as far in the future as possible. Otherwise, it will be the most painful death that has ever happened, and I'll kill plenty of other people as well.

Voice from monitor: Misa Amane happened to talk about how Rem is forbidden to kill in order to extend the lifespan of humans she cares about. If Rem breaks that rule, she will die. Rem can kill only a limited number of people that way before she dies, probably not more than three.

Scene of Light crouched on the floor in a puddle of blood, laughing and looking more insane than ever.

L: You don't have my name, Light. So Rem is the only one who can kill me that way, and if she does, she'll die.

Rem: Light Yagami, this is all your fault. You should have made a deal for shinigami eyes days ago and killed these people before they made so much trouble. Or you should have made that deal before Misa was arrested.

Light: If you had followed my plan instead of resisting, none of this would have happened. Do you really think so little of Misa that you'll risk her life for a few more days of your own? You should have killed L the moment you realized Riyuzaki was him.

Rem: You deliberately put Misa in danger again, even after I told you I'd kill you if you tried anything like that. If Misa didn't love you, I'd kill you this very moment using the extremely painful kind of death you've been threatening others with.

L (thinking): So that's how it is! Everything is because of Misa.

L: Rem, is it important to keep Light alive for your plans?

Rem: Yes.

L: Aizawa, Light is losing too much blood. Please bring the medical supplies and some crutches. Matsuda, take Aizawa's place restraining Chief Yagami.

Light: If you try to handcuff me or drug me, it'll go badly for you.

L: Don't worry. I plan on fully evaluating the situation before doing anything.

Light: You, anonymous detective on the screen, I want you to know that Rem's hostages are the prime minister of Japan and the president of the United States. She can surely kill at least that many. The ICPO will be very angry at you if you handle the Kira investigation so badly that world leaders are obviously killed by Kira.

Voice from monitor: I understand.

Scenes of Aizawa cleaning and binding Light's wound and Light getting onto crutches.

Light: Rem, I can still save Misa. I'm her only chance. All I need to do is kill everyone who knows about us. It doesn't matter if the ICPO has been told our names, because their names and faces are readily available. I can kill everyone in that organization.

Light: And, L is the key to killing every person he's sent information to. Since neither of us can control him into killing them, I can take him prisoner and torture him until he cracks. Death is too good for him. If I need to, I can keep him alive for years and then torture him anew if anyone who seems to know about me starts pursuing me.

Aizawa: Light, you can't kill the ICPO unless you have your notebook, and since you know most of our names already, you'll kill us as soon as we let you leave here with it. There's no way we'll allow you to have it. Especially since you've just announced plans to kill hundreds of law enforcement officials.

Soichiro: Light, you are a murderer. You are evil. Stop this.

Scene of Light looking very pissed.

Light: You are the ones who are evil. Especially you, L. You could have left me alone and my utopia would have appeared in a year or two. Everyone here has forced me to kill people other than criminals, and the blood of the entire ICPO will be on your hands.

Light: Besides, I can't leave my death note behind or you'll write my name in it. If you let me take it with me, I'll promise painless deaths in 23 days for all of you, and no deaths for your family members.

Voice from monitor: Light Yagami, you forget that we have a notebook as well. We can write your name in it to save our own lives long before you could get L to crack under torture.

Light: You wouldn't dare to as long as Rem is holding such important hostages. Besides, if you kill me, Rem will eventually find you. If it is too late to save Misa by then, Rem will surely take her revenge, and there aren't any shinigami laws to restrict her killings in that case. Would you like to die by taking hours to gradually claw open your own throat with your own dull fingernails? Or perhaps you would like to have an uncontrollable urge to eat broken glass?

Light: If I die, Rem can take her revenge afterwards on everyone in this place as well. Now, give me my death note and put L in restraints. I'll get on the computer here and kill the ICPO, then I'll leave with L and go rescue Misa.

Scene of Soichiro struggling free of Mogi's and Matsuda's grasp and bringing his gun up.

Soichiro: I'll kill you, you murderer!

Scene of Aizawa also raising his gun.

Aizawa: I'd rather be killed here by the shinigami than like a coward at your mercy!

L: Light has a hidden scrap of the notebook! He'll write on it!

Scene of Light diving behind a table as bullets hit its top.

Scene of Rem writing in her death note.

Scene of Soichiro dying.

Scene of L jumping up from his chair.

Scene of Light crouching behind a knocked-over table, being hit by a bullet in the side of his ribs.

Scene of Aizawa dying.

Scene of Rem having dropped her notebook and crumbling to bits.

Scene of L and Mogi both jumping over the table and tackling Light, who is trying to write on a piece of paper. In the background, Matsuda is crying and pointing a gun in Light's direction.

Scene of Mogi, L and Light wrestling together, the piece of death note sitting on the ground beside them.

L: Matsuda, if you can take away that scrap of paper it would be good.

Scene of Matsuda coming forward and getting the piece of death note, seeing that Mogi's full name has been written on it.

Scene of Mogi having a heart attack as he is still tangled up with Light and L.

Scene of L partially trapped under Mogi's body as Light crawls through a door, bullets slamming into the wall just above his head.


	8. Script Format P4

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A room in the new headquarters that is mostly empty, with only a couple of desks near the walls and some shelves with electronic equipment on them.

Scene of Light, bleeding from his side, sitting on the floor with the death note open in front of him, writing in it.

Scene of Matsuda, holding a gun and with tears leaking from his eyes, and L, holding one hand behind his back, approaching Light.

Light: Stand back! I have only one more stroke to complete Matsuda's name. I can probably do that even if you shoot me again.

L: It would be completely pointless to kill Matsuda. Watari and myself will subdue you regardless of whether you kill Matsuda now or let him live. Why don't you back away from the notebook?

Light: Matsuda, you will drop your gun if you want to live.

Matsuda: You bastard! You killed your own father!

Scenes of L taking his hand from behind his back, which has a big jar of jam in it, and throwing it directly onto the open death note, so that it breaks into a big pile of glass and jam and covers up Matsuda's partially-written name.

Scene of Light attempting to dump the mess onto the floor.

Scene of Matsuda shooting Light's hand.

Scene of L kicking the death note away from Light.

Scene of Light punching L with his good hand.

Scene of L kicking Light in the chest and knocking him backwards onto the floor.

Scene of L sitting on Light's torso and pinning Light's wrists to the floor.

L: Matsuda, get his legs!

Scene of L sitting as described before and Matsuda sitting on Light's legs while aiming a gun at Light's head, while in the background Watari can be seen entering the room with a gun.

L: Watari, get him.

Scene of Watari putting shackles on Light's legs while Matsuda stands up.

Scene of Light having been rolled over onto his stomach and his hands being held behind his back and handcuffed.

Light: Matsuda, Kira has done more against crime than these two hypocrites ever will. Shoot them, and you'll see an ideal world with no crime.

Matsuda: You... you...

L: Light, there is already a police force surrounding this entire building. You've lost.

Scene of Light looking flustered, angry and insane.

Light: You, this was always a game to you, wasn't it?

Scene of L looking very sad.

L: No, Light. If it was a game I never would have risked myself. I would have sent a proxy L to test you instead. I tried to keep the others alive. If your father hadn't lost control we probably could have negotiated with the shinigami. I think it was a game to you, Light. Why else would you have murdered people just to taunt me? You even killed people who were merely suspected of a crime. If I had judged you by the same standards, then I would have killed you around the time we first attended college together.

Light: I was clensing the world! The rotten people, they all had to die. It was the only way!

L: You were willing to put a death note into Higuchi's hands. You were willing to kill petty criminals while we had cameras in your house. What would you have done once the media stopped releasing information about criminals? Would you have slaughtered hundreds of innocent newscasters? Would you have started depending on unreliable Kira websites?

Light: Everything would have worked if you hadn't interfered, L.

L: What about when every criminal except the poorest starts bribing to keep their names secret or to have their excuses presented favorably? You are like any blood-drenched tyrant in history. Your perfect world would be one of fear and death, where information stops flowing freely and instead becomes warped. A real god should be able to create, not just destroy.

Light: You're a bastard, L. I am not evil. I am not evil.

L: You're insane, and you're a mass murderer.

L: Watari, we need to search him before we hand him over. He could still have another hidden scrap.

Scene of Light struggling very fiercely with an ugly look on his face.

Watari: We need to get him out of this clothing. He could have a scrap of paper sewn into a hem.

L: He's pretty devious. We should do a body cavity search too. Help me carry him to the examination room.

Scene of Matsuda, Watari and L carrying a bound Light.

Scene of L pausing and bending down next to the body of Soichiro, looking down at the body in a sad way.

L: I'm sorry. This was my failure. I should have made sure you were restrained better when Light started confessing.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A room in the new investigation headquarters.

Scene of L, Matsuda and Watari escorting a handcuffed, shackled Light who is now in completely different clothing.

L: The police are waiting just outside to arrest you, Light. I'm going to stay here. This is goodbye unless you want me to visit you in prison.

Scene of Light laughing in a crazy way.

Light: I'll never live that long. You've signed my death warrant, L.

L: I do not know what kind of sentence you'll get. If they decide you're insane, they might even put you in a mental institution instead of prison, especially since many of your murders were committed while you were underage.

Light: You've killed me, L. You'll have to live with that. You can't shift the blame for my death onto the court system.

L: You're implying I wrote your name in the notebook to make you confess. I didn't do that.

Light: No, you still don't understand how the death notes work. The other shinigami, Ryuk, he'll kill me as soon as he knows I'm caught. That's his deal with me. I'll create an interesting situation, and he'll be entertained. If I'm no longer matching wits with you and acting as Kira, I'll die.

Scene of L with very wide eyes.

L: I did not know. I'm sorry.

Scene of L looking thoughtful.

L: So, if the shinigami following Misa right now doesn't realize you've been arrested, you'll continue to live?

Light: Yes.

Scene of L taking out his cellphone.

L (on phone): Rene, do not proceed with Misa Amane's arrest until I tell you. Keep her on the fake movie set as long as possible, but if she absolutely insists on going home, let her do it as long as she's been instructed to destroy all notebook scraps she might have on her person or at home.

Light: That other detective who supposedly acted without your orders, he was your employee all along, wasn't he?

L: Yes. I couldn't investigate you openly any more, so I had to do it secretly. It was the only way to create a situation where the shinigami would be forced to negotiate instead of killing us. I didn't realize until the last moment that she could only kill perhaps two or three of us.

Light: Was everything you told us this morning a lie?

L: No, I did send all data on this case to some other detectives. If you still somehow manage to kill me, such as by using Misa's shinigami, they will take over in my absence.

L: Light, I cannot delay Misa's arrest forever. You have a few days to say goodbye to your family and friends. I won't waste your time with a trial since you'll die anyway. Although, if you've lied to me about this, you'll eventually get one.

Scene of Light looking freaked out and scared.

Light (thinking): I have days to live. Was it worth it?

***************************************************************************************************************************

Setting: A prison visiting room, fairly large with many tables and guards.

Scene of Light with his mother and sister all sitting at a table. Light is in a prison jumpsuit and has a guard standing on either side of him. Light is looking miserable and his mother and sister are both crying.

Sayu: It's just so unfair for you to get arrested on drug possession charges right after Kira kills dad.

Sachiko: Light, you didn't do it, did you?

Scene of Light looking down, not saying anything.

Scene of L entering the room. Ryuk is behind him.

Sachiko: Hideki Ryuga! I haven't seen him for some time.

Ryuk: Ah! This is what you've been hiding from me.

L: Light, I can't delay any more. Do you want your mother and sister here?

Light: I don't care.

Scene of Ryuk writing in his death note.

Ryuk: Goodbye Light. We managed to cure each other's boredom for quite some time. Wasn't it fun?

Scene of Light looking very scared.

Light: Forty seconds.

Sayu: What are you talking about?

Light: I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Scene of Light having a heart attack and falling from his chair, while the guards on either side of him seem too surprised to do anything.

Sachiko: It's Kira!

Scenes of L catching Light in a kind of flying tackle to keep Light's head from hitting the floor.

Scene of L looking down at Light sadly, while Light looks up in a pitiful, helpless way.

Scene of Sayu looking very upset.

Sayu: Ryuga, you're Kira, aren't you? You killed him!

Light: I'm Kira.

Scenes of Light's eyes gradually closing.

Scene of L standing over Light, very despondent.

Scene of Sayu grabbing L by the shoulders.

Sayu: That's not true, is it?

L: I was part of the investigation. Light is Kira.

Sachiko: Light is Kira? Then he killed... he killed...

L: Yes, he killed his own father. But, it was my fault. If I'd been smarter or done things a bit differently, Soichiro Yagami would be alive.

Scene of Sachiko and Sayu both looking shocked and crying.

L: I'm sorry. Light had not been in his right mind for months. Plus, he was being manipulated by others, to what extent I'm still not sure.

Ryuk: Hey, don't look at me. Beyond the first murder or two caused by the insatiable curiousity that comes from the death note, death note owners are completely on their own.

Sachiko: This means, you are L?

Scene of L holding a finger to his lower lip.

L: Yes. I am sorry to intrude on your grief. I will leave.

Sayu: You, you loved him too, didn't you?

L: Light is the only friend I've ever had.

Scene of Sayu and Sachiko looking shocked as L leaves.

Scene of L and Ryuk walking down a hallway.

Ryuk: You know, Light's death note is ownerless since he died, and Misa's is too since she gave up ownership. If you touch either of them before anyone else, you'll become an owner.

L: I do not want to be forced to commit a murder or two because of that curiousity curse.

Ryuk: Oh, come on. You know that you could use that power to discover facts nobody else could. You could guarentee that your winning streak as the world's best detective will never end. And, I'm plenty entertained by you without you needing to kill hundreds of people like Light did. You could keep the death note in reserve as an emergency weapon, maybe use it once every few years.

Scene of L getting out his cellphone.

L (on phone): Watari, it is very important that you destroy all three notebooks as soon as possible, without touching them. Use a flamethrower or something.

Ryuk: Since Matsuda touched Rem's death note first, that will destroy all memories he has of death notes and shinigamis.

L: Matsuda will probably be happier that way.

Scene of L and Ryuk continuing to walk along in the hallways of the prison.

L: Why do you continue to follow me? I thought you had a home you're anxious to get back to.

Ryuk: The shinigami world is a boring place. You're the most interesting human I've met other than Light. I think I'll keep following you and see what you do.

L: Will you kill me if I stop being interesting?

Ryuk: No, even if you're boring for a while, I'm sure you'll start doing something fascinating later on.

L: Then, I guess I've gained another friend, regardless of whether I want one or not. A permanent reminder of my failure with Light.

Ryuk: I thought you solved the case?

L: I solved the case much later than I usually do, and thousands of people died. If I had just been a bit smarter early on, I could have saved so many lives. Perhaps even Light himself. If I'd cornered him in the right way early enough in the investigation, he might have given up ownership to save his life and all the Kira murders would have stopped.

Ryuk: It wasn't like him to give up. If he'd gotten that desperate, he would have just done the deal for the eyes and killed you.

L: All I needed to do was search his room adequately before I installed the cameras. I was in too much of a rush. Then the trick compartment would have burned up the notebook. I never would have known why the murders stopped or been able to convict Light, but his bloody rampage would have ended.

Ryuk: Maybe you'll be smarter next time.

L: Next time? What do you mean?

Ryuk: Last time I stopped in the shinigami world, everyone was really interested in my adventures. It is such a place of rot and despair, where nothing ever happens. I bet at least one of them will soon manage to get a spare death note and drop it in this world for a human to use. Plus, there are a lot of Kira supporters now. I think you'll have a copycat Kira before too long.

Scene of L looking grim and determined.

L: Well, I'm better prepared now. I'll just have to fight the next Kira as well. Will you give me any hints, Ryuk?

Ryuk: Not willingly, but I'm sure someone as smart as you can trick me into saying a few useful things. I won't break any rules for you, though. And, don't even think about killing me. I'll never fall in love with a human.

L: That's just as well. That's... a very disturbing image.

Ryuk: Ewwwww! Gods of death don't do things like that. You're a pervert for even imagining it.

L: I'm... a pervert?!

THE END


End file.
